A Wedding To Remember
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: Claire and Cam were set to marry until Claires uncle is murdered in the middle of the wedding! Massie and Derrick are put in charge of solving the murder and Claire wants to help. Former Detective Emma Boisselle soon gets involved but goes about doing it in secret, causing her boyfriend to think she's cheating on him! 3 set to DANBT and TIOM
1. Introduction

**Massie Block: **She's back and better than ever now that she's Head Detective of CTAV. Her career seems to be starting off just fine and her relationship with Derrick Harrington is stronger than ever. Now back in Westchester, Massie is getting ready to be The Maid of Honor for Claires wedding. But an assignment may get in the way when a murder takes place before the wedding. Can Massie solve the murder before another one happens? And what happens when a certain former detective gets involved?

**Claire Lyons: **Has everything going her way so far. She's getting married to Cam and her best friend is Maid of Honor. So when one of her guests is murdered, the wedding is postponed and Massie has to do her job. Will the pressure get to Claire?

**Derrick Harrington: **Is now working with his girlfriend and has strengthened their relationship through the tough times. He's to be Cams best man but a murder may just put the wedding on hold. Can he and Massie find the killer?

**Emma Boisselle:** Is retired from CTAV and on vacation in Westchester with her boyfriend. Things seem to be okay at first, until she hears that an important man has been murdered and her natural instincts kick in. There's only one problem…she promised Joshua she wouldn't solve mysteries anymore. Can she still solve it without him finding out?

**Joshua Reynolds: **Has everything he's ever wished for: A hot girlfriend and a relaxing life. Well it isn't going to be so relaxing when he suspects that Emma is cheating on him.

**The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys: **Alicia, Kristen and Dylan are all ready for Claires wedding with their mega hot boyfriends. Josh, Dempsey and Chris all have plans for their girlfriends. Too bad a murder has each of them in a panic. Will love survive this mess?

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Mall  
Noon  
November 31, 2012**

"Kuh-laire, do you WANT to turn Cam off on the night of your honeymoon?" Massie Block asked her blonde friend as they roamed the aisles at Victoria's Secret.

Claire turned a furious shade of red and pulled her blonde hair in front of her to hide her growing embarrassment.

"No! But Massie, I really don't think it's necessary for you to do this for me. That's what my mom is for," Claire explained for the seventeenth time that day.

"Hey, your mom would make sure that every inch of your body is covered. Trust me on this Claire, I know how to make you look dangerous," Massie convinced.

"She's totally right. Being a detective has its advantages when it comes to fashion," Alicia spoke up, admiring a lacy red bra.

"But…" Claire started.

"Besides, it'll make Cam want you even more," Dylan added, wiggling her eyebrows at Claire.

Claire found herself giggle as she watched Dylan wiggle her eyebrows up and down. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married in three days. She was super nervous!

"AHA! I found it! Go try this on," Massie ordered as she threw a lacy sky blue camisole and boxer briefs at Claire.

Catching the material, Claire blushed furiously. The camisole was see-through!

"I…I can't do this!" Claire whined.

"Ugh, stop being a LBR," Massie groaned and shoved Claire towards the change rooms.

Claire tried protesting, but The Pretty Committee threatened that if she didn't try everything on, then they would convince Cam to break everything off with her. Claire knew that they wouldn't do it, but she listened to them anyways and she went into the change rooms to try on her lingerie.

Once Claire disappeared, Massie took out her notebook and started checking things off her to do list.

**Find a caterer check**

**Get a cake decorator check**

**Get a music DJ- check**

**Find Claire an ah-mazing wedding dress-check**

**Check in with President Edson on updates from agents in the field (nothing new yet)**

**Get Claire lingerie check**

**Go on a date with Derrick tonight-not done yet**

Massie smiled contently to herself. She loved being The Maid of Honor for Claires wedding. She got to be in charge of a lot of things and she enjoyed bossing people around now that she was Head Detective at CTAV. Then again, Massie was a born leader and it felt good to be able to go back to her normal self.

President Edson of CTAV had allowed her some time off so that she could attend to her duties at Maid of Honor, but she still had to check in every now and then to receive updates on her other agents.

"So Mass, should we find you a dress for your date tonight with Derrington?" Alicia asked.

"Nah, I'm good actually. We're just going to catch a movie and then go out for dinner," Massie explained.

"Really?" Kristen asked.

"Uh yeah, we don't always have to do anything fancy," Massie reminded them.

At that moment, Claire called out from the change rooms.

"Okay, come take a look."

The Pretty Committee headed into the change rooms and Massie knocked on Claires door. Claire opened it and showed off her sky blue lingerie.

"Well?" Claire asked, putting her hands in front of her to shield herself.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and pulled Claires arms away from her. Alicia let out a wolf whistle.

"Dang Claire if I were Cam, I'd be all over you right now," Alicia admitted.

Claire blushed furiously and got out of Massies' grip. She headed back into her stall and closed the door.

"Buy it!" Massie encouraged.

"I can't afford it!" Claire called out.

"Ewmagod Claire, Massie is obviously paying for it," Dylan reminded.

"Perks of being The Maid of Honor," Kristen added.

Claire sighed and Massie knew that she was defeated. She loved watching Claire squirm uncomfortably about this stuff. It was just too cute.

After The Pretty Committee finished shopping at the mall, they all piled into Massie's Range Rover and headed back to her home. While they drove back, they all talked excitingly about Claires upcoming wedding.

"So Claire, did we send out all the invites to all of your guests? We should make sure that no one was left out," Massie explained.

"I'm not sure. Let's check once we get to your house. Do you still have the list?" Claire asked.

Massie nodded yes. Finally, her car pulled into her driveway and into her garage. The girls got out and carried their shopping bags into the house. Coming into the living room, Massie found her father leaning on the fireplace mantle, holding a silver picture frame.

"You girls go on up ahead to my room. I'll catch up," Massie suggested.

Obeying, The Pretty Committee headed upstairs. Massie approached her dad and saw what picture he was looking at. It depicted a young Kendra and William sitting on a swing set in a park. Williams' hands were placed on her bulging belly and they were shaped in a heart.

Massie felt a lump form in her throat as she looked at the picture. It was around this time that her mother was killed and she could tell that her father was still having a hard time with it.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Massie called out.

Snapping out of his reverie, William turned around to face his daughter. He placed the photo back on the mantle and walked away from the fireplace.

"I'm fine Massie. I was just remembering something," William answered.

The room went silent and Massie racked her brains to think of something to say. Nothing came to her mind and she watched as her father had stray tears roll down his cheeks. He missed her. It didn't take a genius to realize that. Massie wrapped her arms around her fathers' neck and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be alright dad," Massie whispered.

"I…I know Massie. I just miss her so much," William admitted.

Pulling out of the hug, Massie stared at her father. His face seemed more worn out and aged than normal and his eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep.

"Dad, you should go have a nap. I'll wake you up later for a late brunch," Massie suggested.

William sighed and rubbed his eyes. He obeyed his daughter and headed out of the living room. He stopped short and turned back around to look at his only child.

"Your mother would be very proud of you right now," He said and with that, he headed upstairs to his room.

Those words caused Massie to tear up as well. She headed for the fireplace to look at the same picture. Sometimes it was hard to believe that her mother had been gone for almost a whole year. And other times, Massie was grateful to know her mother and who she really was. Her father was right, her mother was probably proud of her.

Not only would Kendra be proud of Massie for who she was now, but she'd be proud of her for finding out who her killer was. Nah, Massie was blind to it at first. Massie shook her head to rid the image of Rhys Brookland and she headed upstairs to her room where The Pretty Committee was waiting.

* * *

**Well that's all I got so far. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Read and Review!** **  
**


	2. Nightmares

**Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! I have a feeling that this will be the best story yet in the Diamonds Triology.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique characters. Just my own.**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Block Estate  
1:20pm  
November 31, 2012**

"Okay Claire, who else did we forget to send an invitation to?" Massie asked as she held up her list.

"Well, there's Meena and Heather, along with Olivia…"

"Ew, you invited that idiot?" Alicia cut off Claire and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Hey, she's not THAT bad," Claire explained.

"Uh Kuh-laire, Duh-livia is nawt coming to your wedding," Dylan said and scratched Olivia's name off of the list.

Claire frowned but listened to her friends anyways. She didn't want to cause another hate war on her wedding with that blonde anyways.

"There's my uncle from Washington who I forgot about," Claire added.

"Uncle Paul? Isn't he a very busy person?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, but I'm his favorite niece. And besides, he would do anything for me in a heartbeat," Claire explained.

"I don't know Claire. If he works for The President of the USA, then I don't think he'd be able to have the day off," Dylan spoke.

Massie thought about this for a moment. Claires' uncle was obviously an important man to The President and as much as she wanted Claire to have her favorite uncle come to the wedding, it would be impossible.

"Claire, he wouldn't be able to come. He's too important to leave The White House," Massie explained.

Claire snatched the invitation cards from Massies pile and composed a letter to her Uncle Paul. She didn't care what Massie and the other girls thought. She was going to invite him and that was that. Her Uncle Paul was by far her favorite and he loved her as he would his own daughters. They had a very strong connection.

"I'm inviting him and that's final! This is my wedding you guys," She reminded them.

Massie put her hands up in defense.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. If it helps, I can pull some strings to get him to come out for you," Massie suggested.

Claire gave Massie a smirk.

"No thanks, I got it covered," Claire replied and finished the invite.

* * *

After finishing up the invitations, it was time for The Pretty Committee to head home for the evening. After Massie showed them out the door, she headed for the kitchen. Finding Inez and Isaac, Massie thought she saw the two of them holding hands.

Hearing the kitchen door swing open though, Massie saw their hands drop and they turned around.

"Is your dad ready for dinner? He didn't come on down," Inez spoke up, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Oh, I'll go and grab him," Massie said and headed out.

Before leaving the kitchen, she stole a glance from behind her and she caught Isaac leaning into Inez and whispered something in her ear. Inez giggled and pushed Isaac away from her.

Massie grinned to herself. She couldn't help but think how cute old people were when they flirted. It was too adorable. Heading upstairs, she went into her dads' room and found him sitting in his chair. He was staring off into space.

"Dad? Dinner is ready," Massie called out to him.

William broke out of his trance and stared up at his daughter. For a second, he looked at her with confusion.

"Kendra?" He muttered.

Massie felt her heart break and she wrapped her arms around her dad in a hug.

"No dad, it's Massie." She replied.

William sighed heavily and tightened the hold on his daughter. He felt as if something in his heart was weighing him down.

"Massie, you never told me what happened back in July. You never told me if you found her killer," He said.

Massie was caught off guard by this. She didn't think she should be telling her dad about Rhys Brookland. She didn't even think to tell him about who Kendra really was. It would probably break his heart even more to know that his wife kept a secret from him after so many years of being married.

"Dad, we'll talk about it later okay? Right now there's dinner on the table with your name on it," Massie explained.

William sighed, ran his hands through his hair and got off his chair. Massie winched at the sight of his worn down features as she took his hand and they headed downstairs to the dinner table. As they made their way through the spacious mansion, William kept looking around and sighed to himself occasionally.

"Massie, I think it's time that I find a smaller home," William spoke up.

"You cannot be serious," Massie gasped.

Although she knew it to be true, Massie couldn't see her dad moving out of a home so big and fancy. It showed off their wealth and the hard work that William put in to making this a home.

"I am. There are too many memories of your mother in this house," William said.

They made it into the dining room and took their seats. Inez came out followed by Isaac as they carried the food to the table. They joined Massie and William once everything was set down.

"I made this dinner especially for you William. I know that it's your favorite," Inez explained as everyone scooped up their portions.

On the table, was angel hair pasta with a nice creamy tomato sauce. Garnished on top of the sauce was a dash of basil and parmesan cheese. A glass of Chianti was poured into the wine glasses.

William stared down at his meal solemnly as Massie and the others enjoyed their dinner. Yes it is his favorite meal, but only because that was his first meal with HER. He felt hot tears run down his face, but he concealed it with his napkin.

"Oh come on dad, the food isn't that bad," Massie remarked, thinking that her dad was burping into his napkin.

"I…I'm sorry Inez. The meal is wonderful, but I'm not hungry," William said and he bolted out of his chair and raced up the stairs.

A silence filled the dining room as Massie, Inez and Isaac all stared at the spot that William was sitting at. Finally, Isaac spoke up.

"He's still grieving."

"Well, it has been almost a year next month." Inez said.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Massie said.

"Leave him alone for a while. He needs time," Isaac explained.

Massie sighed and she finished up her dinner. Putting down her fork, she fluffed her hair and got out of her chair.

"I think I'll turn in for the night. Good night." She announced and headed upstairs for her room.

Nobody slept peacefully that night in the Block Estate. William tossed and turned in his covers all night and unconsciously gripped the sheets on the cold side of the bed where Kendra used to sleep. A stray tear ran down his face as he pulled the blankets closer to him and more tightly.

_She was a vision if he ever saw one. Seeing her across the room at the party, William gravitated towards her. He didn't know this brunette beauty, but he sure wanted to know her more. Maybe a cheesy one-liner would reel her in._

"_Hey there, are you an angel?" He asked._

_The woman rolled her eyes, but acknowledged him anyways._

"_I don't know. Am I wearing a halo?" She come-backed._

"_Well I sure think so. Because you just happen to be the prettiest angel around here. So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" William asked._

_The woman gave a sincere smile at his joke and she extended her hand._

"_I'm Kendra McLean." She introduced._

"_William Block." He responded and took her hand._

_In an instant, the room shifted and the two were standing before each other again, only this time William was in his tuxedo and she was in the most gorgeous white dress he had ever seen. They exchanged wedding vows and slipped on their rings and shared a kiss. _

_The room shifted again, many years later. They're in the living room with Massie, decorating for the New Year's party for that night. Massie convinced Kendra to go and buy those tickets to the diamonds viewing. William knew that Kendra shouldn't be going. He tries to plead with her to stay, but she doesn't listen. She leaves and he never hears from her again._

William bolted upward in his bed and clutched his chest as he breathed heavily.

"Oh god, it was only a dream." He gasped.

He stared at the clock and groaned. It was three o'clock in the freaking morning! Deciding that he couldn't get back to sleep, William got out of bed and slipped on his house robe. He headed downstairs and turned on the kettle to have a glass of tea. After it brewed, he took his mug into the living room where he proceeded to light a fire in the fireplace. He sat down in his chair and stared off into space for the longest time.

Meanwhile, Massie wasn't exactly dreaming about the latest fashion or her hot boyfriend Derrick. She tossed and turned in her sleep as well and gripped her sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white.

_"How could you do this?" Massie asked, breaking the silence._

"_Oh seriously Massie, are you THAT blind? I don't love you." Rhys told her._

_A sick smile danced on Rhys face._

"_I killed your mother." He told her._

_Massie felt the anger rush through her and she tried to tackle him. She found herself slowly failing to attack him. Rhys grabbed her by the neck and Massie found herself thrashing to get out of his grip. She needed air. She couldn't breath. She looked up into his menacing green eyes and saw her life flash before her._

"AHHHH!" Massie screamed and bolted upright in her bed.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her skin clung to her bed sheets. Crawling out of bed, Massie put on her robe and scooped up Bean, who had woken from her shrilly scream.

"Sorry Bean, I didn't mean to wake you," She whispered to her pug.

Bean licked her wrist and Massie headed out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. She found the kettle warmed up, probably Isaac doing so and she poured herself some Chamomile tea. Taking her mug and pug into the living room, Massie found her dad in his chair. He was sleeping.

There was no need to wake him. She wasn't even going to question why he was down here anyways. He probably had a rough time sleeping in his own bed. Poor guy. Sitting down on the couch, Massie drank her tea and finished it up quickly. For the rest of the night, she just stared off into space, thinking about her nightmare.

* * *

**Well I know it wasn't exactly a nickel popper of a chapter, but things will get better eventually. I just wanted to focus this chapter on the aftermath of Traitor in our midst in Massies home and what happens to her at night. I also wanted to incorporate William in this because it was around the same time last year that he lost his wife.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to follow and favorite for email updates.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. It's been a while

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique.**

**I am updating merely for the sake of it and because I only have until February 5 to finish this up since I will be moving to Texas.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Unknown Location  
Unknown Time  
December 2, 2012**

His feet pounded down on the pavement and his breath was growing heavy. The sweat on his brow was trickling down his cheek. He had to get away from him, he just had to. Quickly, the man ducked down an alley and held his breath. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he prayed that his pursuers wouldn't hear it.

A few minutes passed and his heart rate slowed down; but not by much. He peered around the alley wall and found the street empty. He sighed in relief and walked out of the alley.

He made it to his home quickly and shut the door and locked all five deadbolts. He was a very paranoid man these days. Sighing, he walked into his living room and went through his piles of envelopes on his coffee table. He may as well see what bills he had to pay before they caught him and killed him.

A particular envelope was written in neat feminine handwriting and it caught his attention. Opening the envelope, he smiled.

_Paul Lyons_

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of  
Claire Stacy Lyons  
And  
Cameron James Fisher_  
Date: December 6, 2012

"Wow, my little niece is all grown up. It's been years since I last saw her and my brother. This is my ticket out of here. He'll never find me in Westchester," Paul told himself as he got to his feet.

He went to his fireplace hearth where there were pictures sitting on top. One of them was framed in a simple wooden one. The picture depicted the Lyons family in a home in Florida. Paul was standing by his brother Jay and he held a five year old Claire on his back in a piggy back ride fashion. They were all happy.

That was years ago, before Paul ever got involved with…him. He wasn't going to think about that maniac right now. Hopefully, he could get away from him and maybe they'll forget all about him.

Quickly, Paul headed into his room and took out his suitcase and proceeded to throw a variety of clothes into it, along with his suit and tie. Sure, he would go to his favorite nieces wedding. He wouldn't miss it for the world. It would also get him away from….that guy.

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Mall  
Noon  
December 2, 2012**

"Massie, we don't always have to go to this particular mall to do all the shopping," Claire tried explaining.

"Oh hush Claire, this has the best furniture store in the Upper East Side," Massie replied.

Claire rolled her blue eyes and turned to the other Pretty Committee girls. Alicia was on her cell phone texting Josh, Dylan was eating her snack and Kristen was reading another ridiculously thick book. They were all in the furniture store Bombay.

"Come on, let's register you and Cam for some of this stuff for your apartment," Massie suggested, handing a register scanner to Claire.

Massie turned to the others and glared at them.

"Are you guys going to help or nawt?" Massie asked, folding her arms.

"Aw geez Mass, do we have to? There's a sale on at Ralph Laurens today and you know that I wanted to find Josh a new jacket," Alicia complained.

"Yeah and they're also selling those new hot leather jackets as well," Dylan added.

Massie gave her signature smirk and thought this over. She needed a new leather jacket since her last one got destroyed on a previous assignment. Looking at Claire and the scanners they held, Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed the scanner from Claire.

"Fine, let's go shopping. I need that jacket anyways. The furniture can wait until later," Massie caved in.

Smiling, Claire gave Massie a hug of gratitude and the Pretty Committee left Bombay and made a beeline for Ralph Lauren. Walking into the store, Alicia turned to Massie with a smile on her face.

"Sorry for doing this Massie, but you don't always have to be a boss." Alicia smirked.

"Alicia, do you nawt know the term 'Head Detective'?" Massie asked, flipping her medium length hair behind her.

"Yeah, that's like being in charge of detectives. A little reminder Massie, we're not detectives. We're friends," Alicia reminded her.

"I'm still alpha of The Pretty Committee though," Massie pointed out.

Alicia rolled her eyes and was about to come-back when something caught her eyes from the racks behind Massie.

"Ewmagod, there's the jackets." Alicia pointed out.

Turning, Massie saw a rack filled with leather jackets and she somehow gravitated towards it. She started going through the racks until she came across the perfect jacket. And it was only seventy dollars and ninety nine cents!

She pulled off one in her size and tried it on. She spun around to the girls and they all gasped.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad looking, is it?" Massie asked.

"No actually, it makes you look hot." Claire replied.

"Good. I think I'll get it then. Now Claire, do you have a gift for Cam on your honeymoon night? You know, besides the lingerie?" Massie asked.

Claire blushed again and pulled her blonde hair in front of her face.

"MASSIE!" She cried, unable to hide her embarrassment.

Massie just rolled her eyes and headed to the till to pay for her jacket. When she was done, she made her way to the dresses section where Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were. Alicia was looking through the racks when she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a vibrant red dress with a gold lining along the sleeves.

"What do you think? It's for my date with Josh tonight," Alicia asked, holding the dress up to her.

"Go try it on," Massie instructed.

Nodding, Alicia headed for the change rooms and the girls followed after her. As they all waited for Alicia to come out, Massie pulled out her phone and texted Derrick. Claire pulled out her phone to message Cam and Dylan texted Chris. Kristen pulled out her book to read. They all failed to notice a brunette girl walk past them and into the change rooms.

A minute passed and Alicia walked out in her red dress.

"So…what do you girls think? Will Josh go crazy for me?" Alicia asked.

They stared up and their mouths hung open. The red dress was short in length that stopped mid light and it had cap sleeves with the gold lining it. Massie was about to give her a rating when a voice from the change rooms interrupted them.

"Excuse me? But I believe that Joshua is mine!" A familiar voice called out.

A male walked up towards the change rooms and stopped short upon seeing the girls.

"Oh…this is awkward. Hey babe, get out here!" He called out.

Massie smiled at the man in front of her. She knew him and that meant that she also knew the girl who was now walking out of the change rooms. A familiar short brunette came into Massie's vision and Massie couldn't help but draw attention to her.

"Emma! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages!" Massie cried and went up to her friend.

Emma turned and recognized the girls. She had walked past them, but their heads were all down on their phones, making it hard to register their appearances. Seeing Massie, she smiled and embraced her friend in a hug.

"It's only been a year," Emma reminded her.

"What are you and Joshua doing here?" Alicia chimed in, crossing her arms and glaring at Emma.

"We're on vacation. Emma's been trying to convince me to find you guys, but I've been refusing," Joshua answered.

The Pretty Committee girls nodded. Emma turned to Alicia and gave her dress a once over.

"That dress doesn't suit your body figure. You're too big up top," Emma explained.

Alicia gaped at the former detective. Did she just call her fat? Alicia really didn't like this girl. From the moment they first met, she had problems with her. She had ruined The Pretty Committees lives by dragging Massie into a world of crime and danger. Alicia tried racking her brains for a come-back, but they escaped her mind.

"Well…that dress makes you look too short," She attempted to say.

Emma was wearing a Metallic Cowl neck Dress that stopped right at her knees and the dress hugged her waist, making her upper body look fuller, while it slimmed down her bottom heavy hips.

"Uh Leesh…let's just go. We have to finish getting furniture for Claire and Cam," Massie said, grabbing her betas' arm and dragging her away.

"Sure, let's get out of here." Alicia agreed.

Massie and the others left Ralph Lauren, but Massie turned back for a second and flashed Emma and Joshua an apologetic look. She would text Emma another time and see about getting a coffee or something.

"So Claire, did you and Cam decide on a futon….or a love seat?" Massie asked, wiggling her eyebrows again.

"MASSIE!" Claire shrieked, her face glowing red again.

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Fisher Home  
7:45pm  
December 2, 2012**

"You're kidding me, right? Massie is actually encouraging this?" Cam asked when Claire came over that night.

"Yup, she gives me the creeps sometimes," Claire giggled.

"Well don't worry about it. I invited you over to forget about that stuff. Now come on, dinner is ready," Cam said.

Grabbing Claire's hands, Cam led her into the dining room where the table was set and there were two candles lit.

"A candlelit dinner? Aren't we getting a little bit too cheesy here?" Claire asked, unable to hide her smile.

Cam stopped for a second to think over her question. His green and blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Nah. Cheesy is my middle name," He replied with a grin.

Pulling out Claire's chair, Cam let her sit down and gently pushed her chair in. He took his seat at the other end and the two started eating the homemade Chicken Cordon Bleu that Cam made. Their wine glasses were filled with Zindafel.

They finished dinner after discussing about furniture for their apartment and the two went into the living room and sat on the couch where they proceeded to watch A Walk to Remember.

"Cam?" Claire spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" He replied as he nuzzled her neck.

"Are you…scared about our honeymoon? It'll be both of our first times and we don't have any experience past making out," Claire explained.

Cam chuckled lightly and kissed Claires' head. He grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers.

"Claire, there's no need to be scared. As long as we continue to love each other, that's all that matters," He responded.

"I know. But then Massie brings it up and…"

"Claire?" Cam cut her off.

"What?" She asked.

Cam sighed. Was his fiancée really going to listen to Massie for advice on this?

"Claire, we know what happened with Massie back in July. We both know that she wanted to be Derricks first. But she wasn't. She had it stolen from her by a man who didn't love her. Massie doesn't know anything about what it's like to share that love," Cam explained.

As he explained, Cam had to keep his voice calm through the anger that rose through him. There were times where he wished that he could have protected Massie from that Rhys Brookland idiot. He wished he could have been taken on that big brother role. But it was too late for that.

"You're right Cam. And hey, don't get upset over that." Claire replied.

Cam looked down at Claire and looked into her big blue eyes. Man, he always got lost in them. They were so pretty. What were they talking about again? Sighing, Cam leaned in and placed his lips gently on Claires and they shared a sweet and gentle kiss. Too bad they didn't get to deepen the kiss for at that moment, the doorbell rang.

Groaning, Cam got off the couch and headed for the front door to answer it. Opening the door, he found a distressed man standing before him. He looked worn out.

"Can I help you?" Cam asked.

"My brother told me that Claire was here," He said.

"Brother?" Cam thought to himself.

He got a weird vibe off of this guy. He couldn't explain it, but Cam couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia away. He heard Claire approach from behind him.

"Uncle Paul!" Claire chirped.

"Hey baby girl! I got your invitation and went to your home, but your father said that you were here with your fiancée. Sorry for the intrusion, but I couldn't wait to see you," Uncle Paul explained.

Cam finally shook off the weird feeling and invited Claires uncle into his home. Paul sat down on Cam couch and Cam excused himself to go turn on the coffee pot for the man.

Paul and Claire sat in silence for a second until the girl finally spoke up.

"Well it's been ages. How's Aunt Tracy?" Claire asked.

Hearing his wifes name, Paul looked solemnly at the floor.

"She…she passed away about a year ago," He explained.

Claire felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's okay. She deserved to go. The cancer was too strong," Paul replied.

Nodding, Claire noticed that her uncle only had one suitcase with him.

"Did you book a hotel room?" She asked.

Paul looked up with widened eyes and Claire was slightly taken aback by his reaction. He looked scared about something.

"Er…no. I was hoping to sack out at your home," He explained.

"Sure, we can do that." Claire responded as Cam came back into the living room.

"Here's some coffee," Cam offered.

Thanking him, Paul immediately gulped it all down. He didn't seem to care that the coffee was still hot. Claire and Cam stared wide-eyed at him with surprise but they didn't say anything. Once he gulped it all down, Paul let out a satisfied gasp.

"That's good coffee there, son. Come on Claire, let's get you home. I haven't seen Jay in a while," Paul said and he got off of the couch.

"Sure. Let me just grab my jacket," Claire said and followed after him.

Cam grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Claire, is your Uncle Paul okay? He seems pretty nervous about something," Cam voiced his concerns.

Claire looked back at her uncle as he opened the door and scanned the outdoors. She shook her head and turned back to her love.

"It's just something he was born with. He's kind of crazy if you know what I mean," Claire replied.

Cam nodded in understanding and kissed Claire good-bye. He watched as she got in her car with her uncle and they drove off. Cam shook his head and shivered as he closed the door. There was definitely something off about Paul Lyons.

* * *

**Well…what do YOU think is off about Claires uncle?**

**Well, it'll take at least 6 reviews for an update so if you want to read more... you know what to do!**


	4. Wedding destroyer

**This is an AU Clique Story  
Disclaimer: The Clique characters are not mine and I don't mind. But OCs are obviously mine.**

**Read, Review, favorite and follow!**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Fifth Street Chapel  
Noon  
December 6, 2012**

Claire and Cam were thrown into a whirlwind of activities. Over the course of 4 days, they managed to get last minute preparations done for the wedding.

Claire stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring her dress and veil. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her platinum blonde hair was in loose curls that framed her face and softly brushed her shoulders. Her make-up was simple, but it enhanced her beauty just as much.

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married…today!" Claire exclaimed.

Massie whirled around and smoothed out her light purple Maid of Honors dress. She held Claires yellow tulips in her hands.

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it? We're all growing up." Massie said.

Claire turned to face her friend and got off of her stool and wrapped her arms around her alpha. Tears lightly streamed down her face.

"We'll always be friends though." Claire reminded her.

"Of course we will. And even if we do go our separate ways, I know that my job will take me somewhere in the world that you'll be," Massie explained.

Smiling, Claire and Massie broke the hug just as the door to the room opened. Her father came in.

"You look beautiful, Claire." Jay said.

Claire smiled and looked behind him. Paul was right behind his brother and flashed her a wink.

"Go knock the socks off of that poor sucker," Paul said with a laugh.

"I will. Uncle Paul, you should go find Cam and make sure he's ready," Claire suggested.

Nodding, Uncle Paul left the room. Jay closed the door behind him and approached his daughter.

"Is he okay dad? I've never seen him so jumpy before," Claire voiced her concerns.

"Eh, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's just excited about you getting married," Jay replied.

Meanwhile out in the lobby, Paul Lyons was making his way for the grooms room when a shadow passed by him from the outside. He stopped in his tracks and looked out the window to see who walked by, but he didn't see anything.

Shrugging, he kept walking when he heard a menacing growl. Panicking, he bolted out of the chapel in hopes of finding somewhere safe to hide. Maybe if he found an officer, he could explain what he was suspicious of. As he ran down the streets to find help, he heard footsteps behind him that kept a slow and steady pace.

He gasped in fear and lengthened his stride. He had been discovered. He didn't know how it happened, but it did. Paul basically ran down the streets when he suddenly collided with a young female adult. The two fell to the ground, but the young girl recovered by performing a handspring and she was back on her feet.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She said, helping him to his feet.

Paul stared at her and recognized her. She was the detective that had tried to expose the operation that he used to work for. She had failed, but he recognized her face.

"Detective Boisselle, please, you must protect me! Look, I'm sorry for what I had to do to you back then but I'm done with him now. Please…help me." Paul pleaded.

Emma had a look of concern on her face. She didn't know who he was or what he was talking about….detective? Boy, was this guy behind or what? Gently, Emma pulled his hands off of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, I'm sorry but I can't help you. I'm not working anymore." Emma explained.

He stared at her with bewilderment in his eyes. He scanned the street around him and didn't find his pursuer in sight. He sighed in relief. He had to get back to Claires wedding and be there for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. Excuse me, but I have a wedding to attend to. I'm sorry for interrupting you." He apologized and left.

"Wedding?" Emma thought to herself.

Somehow, he did look familiar to her, but she couldn't recall from what assignment she saw him at. Shrugging, she shifted her leather coat back into a proper position just as Joshua came out of a Starbucks.

"Hey, let's get going to the skating rink. I want to see how good you are at figure skating," Joshua winked.

Emma smirked and grabbed her French vanilla hot chocolate from him as they linked hands. On the way back to their car, she couldn't stop thinking about that encounter with that strange man. Who was he and why did he look so troubled?

* * *

Paul finally made it back to the wedding, but instead of heading for the chapel to watch the service, he ducked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. As he did, another figure entered the room. Toweling off his wet face, Paul looked into the mirror and his eyes widened in horror. It was him! Whirling around, he faced his pursuer.

"How did you find me?" Paul demanded.

"It was easy, you left this behind in your apartment," The man replied, holding up the wedding invitation.

Paul sighed and shifted his weight underneath him. He had to get out of here. Who knows what this man was going to do to him. The dark haired man in front of him cracked his knuckles and glared menacingly at Paul.

"Come on Paul, why don't you come back and work with us? It would be a lot less painful if you didn't go blabbing to everyone our plans to take over the world," The man explained.

"Listen you little punk! You may be my boss, but I am way older than you! I'm in my sixties! Give me a break," Paul reminded the young man.

The dark haired young adult scoffed and moved in closer to Paul. A threatening look clouded his hazel eyes.

"Sure. I'll give you a break…I'll break all the bones in your body," He growled and threw out his fist.

It connected with Paul's nose and he cried in pain and sunk to the floor. The younger man came up to Paul and pulled his head upward to face him.

"So, are you going to come back? Or do I have to kill you to keep you from talking?" He asked.

Paul smiled mentally to himself. He already talked. It wasn't much, but he knew that the detective was a smart young lady. She'd be able to figure it out and get working on it.

"I'd rather die than come back to work with you, James Webster." Paul growled.

James just smiled and shook his head. He got off his feet and kicked Paul back down when he tried to get up. He pulled out a gun and put a silencer on the end of it. He pointed it at Paul.

"Well then, I guess your secret is going to die with you," James said and squeezed the trigger.

Meanwhile, Claire came out of her room and linked her arm around her dads just as the music was playing. She smiled brightly as she came down the aisle and looked straight ahead to see her future husband looking just as handsome as ever.

"I'm so proud of you Claire. Cam is a wonderful man," Jay whispered in his daughters' ear.

"Thanks dad." Claire smiled.

Her brother Todd who was in front of her carrying the weddings rings on a pillow, turned around.

"Yeah Claire, I like Cam. But if he hurts you, I will hunt him down with my nerf guns." Todd warned.

Claire let out a light laugh and finally made it up to Cam. This was it…this was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. Seeing Cams face was priceless. His smile lit up his entire face as she approached him. The music stopped as the two finally joined at the altar.

Claire turned to Massie and handed over her bouquet of yellow tulips and she quickly scanned the room. She saw an empty chair and frowned. Where was her Uncle? She turned to Massie and gave her a knowing glance to the empty chair.

Massie looked and frowned slightly. She turned back to Claire and gave her a "want me to send someone after him?" look. Claire nodded yes. Sighing, Massie turned to Todd and pinched him.

"Ow!" Todd whisper shouted at her.

"Todd, your Uncle is missing. Go find him," Massie ordered.

Todd frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have to hold onto the rings." He said.

Rolling her eyes, Massie handed the flowers to Claire's mother and excused herself from the altar while the priest explained the importance of marriage. She would be back before the vows were said.

Leaving the chapel, Massie made her way around the church building looking for Uncle Paul. He would be in so much trouble if he deserted the wedding.

"Well if I were a man, where would I go?" Massie asked herself.

The answer was obvious. She headed for the men's washrooms and hesitated outside the door. Did she dare go in and see if he was there? Or should she knock first? Massie chose the latter and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. She tried again.

"Nothing. I guess I'll just take a quick peek inside." Massie thought to herself.

She opened the door ever so slightly and got a glimpse of crimson red liquid on the floor. There was no denying what she saw. Massie pulled out her hidden pistol from the inside of her dress and held it out. She stormed into the bathroom and came across a sight she thought she would never have to see at someone's wedding.

There was Paul Lyons, dead on the bathroom floor. And not just dead from anything. He had been shot! Someone murdered him.

"Oh boy, everyone is going to hate me for this," Massie said as she pulled out her cell phone to phone in the murder.

A few minutes later, a police car pulled up along with an ambulance. Massie and the superior officer of Westchester met up.

"Detective Block, what seems to be the trouble?" Officer Zapf asked.

"Sir, there's been a murder. Set up a perimeter to make sure no one gets in or out. And I hate to do this, but I have to stop the wedding. The killer could be in that room and we need to question everyone," Massie explained.

"You got it," He replied and they stormed up to the chapel doors.

Massie opened the door with such a force that it banged against the wall, startling the guests.

"I hate to do this everyone, but stop what you're doing!" Massie ordered in her alpha voice.

Everyone stared at the young detective with bewilderment and Claire and Cam got down from their spots and marched up to Massie.

"What the hell are you doing? You're ruining everything!" Cam said.

"No, everything is already ruined. Claire, your Uncle has been murdered," Massie explained.

Claire and Cam looked to each other with uncertainty in their eyes and they turned back to Massie. They saw the seriousness in her voice and eyes. Massie held herself with authority and she had on her detective demeanor. Both Claire and Cam sighed as they realized that this….was no joke.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**QOTD: Hot chocolate or apple cider?**


	5. Going to Washington

**This is an AU Clique story.**

**Disclaimer: No Clique character belongs to me….only OCs**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! They make me super happy and I'm glad that some of you are hooked on this trilogy.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Fifth Street Alley  
1:20pm  
December 6, 2012**

James Webster smiled triumphantly to himself. He had never felt so much power surge through him before and the feeling was great. He whistled to himself as he left the alley behind the church and innocently watched as the police cars surrounded the church and an ambulance stood there. Two paramedics carried out Paul's dead body and put it in the back of the ambulance.

As he walked away from the crime scene, James couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt rush through him. Oh sure, he had killed before but never someone who used to be close to him. To James, Paul Lyons was almost like a father to him. He had given the twenty two year old man so much advice as to what to do about the crime organization and to when it came to his personal life. James didn't want to kill Paul, but he had no other choice. If Paul had exposed the operation to someone...

James shook his head as he headed down to the skating rink. He ran a crime organization underground in Washington. Not many people knew about it and the people that did didn't have much evidence against him. That's why he killed Paul. Paul had suddenly decided to throw in the towel and quite working with James. His conscience was eating away at him and he threatened to go to the police to expose the organization to them and to tell them the plans that James had come up with.

He had plans to take over Washington by assassinating The President and taking over the world with his organization. If he had his way, he would be the most infamous crime operator in the world. He would first start off with Washington and go from there. Unfortunately, Paul had hidden away a powerful weapon that would help him take over. If and when he found it, he would be able to send the world to their knees and do his bidding. He would make them their slaves.

Unknowingly, James had bumped into someone at the skating rink.

"Hey watch it!" The female voice called out.

Hey…that voice sounded familiar. Didn't it belong to…?

Looking up, James smiled to the girl in front of him. She stared angrily in front of him, her arms folded in front of her. He had seen her face and heard her voice before. His father had been fighting her for years. She was that teen detective that quite her job a few months ago. The two of them had never met face to face, so he didn't have any emotions to hide.

Emma's brown eyes burned into his hazel ones and he felt nervous for a second.

"Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," James apologized.

"Apparently. You seemed pretty deep in thought over something," Emma pointed out.

Emma didn't seem to get a good vibe about this guy. Her natural instincts told her that something was wrong with this guy. She didn't want to press the issue in case she was wrong, so she didn't say anything. She quickly scanned the skating rink looking for Joshua. What was taking him so long getting their skates?

"Uh well, I better go. Sorry for running into you," James said and turned to leave.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something," She spoke.

James held his breath, thinking up an excuse.

"Oh yeah, I was suppose to attend my friend's wedding, but I forgot that it was today. Anyways, thanks for being concerned but I have to go," James said and quickly walked off before she could talk to him again.

He had to get back to his base in Washington to start putting his plans together and get working on finding that hidden weapon anyways, so he started back to his hotel room to pack up and catch the first flight out.

After he left, Emma sighed. There was just no way that he was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. Plus, that was the second time she had heard the wedding excuse. Someone was getting married today right? Maybe that person knew both Paul and this stranger. Maybe she should look into it…NO! No, she quite the agency, she couldn't intervene with any police work if there was any.

Joshua finally approached with their skates and held them up.

"Okay, let's see how good you are on the ice," Joshua explained.

"Sure. I'll bet I can shred it better than you," She said, hiding her concerned expressions.

Smiling, the two sat on the bench to put on their skates. As they did so, Emma couldn't stop thinking about what happened. ARGH! She had to fight it, she had to. She was done being a detective.

* * *

Back at the wedding, Massie and some officers went around to the guests to question them about Paul's murder. Coming up to Claire and Cam, Massie felt guilt rush through her.

"Gee Claire, don't give me that look. I'm sorry I crashed the wedding okay? But gawd, I have a murder on my hands and I need to check everyone out," Massie explained.

"Couldn't you have waited until after we exchanged our vows and said 'I do'? This isn't fair!" Claire whined.

Cam put a comforting arm around his fiancée.

"Now Claire, let Massie do her job. And when she's done, we can go back to what we left on," Cam explained.

"Sorry Cam, but that may take a while. Look, I know that none of us did it…me especially. But someone has done it and until this investigation is over, no one leaves this room. Is that understood?" Massie asked.

Claire nodded and wiped a tear away with her hand.

"I'm sorry Mass. I just…I can't believe my Uncle is dead. I can't even imagine what my dad is going through right now," Claire said, looking across the room to her father.

Massie sighed and gave her friend a comforting smile. She excused herself and headed over to Jay to speak to him.

"Jay? Are you doing alright?" Massie asked, approaching the older man.

Jay Lyons had been wiping tears away with his handkerchief and he had looked solemnly down at the floor. He had so many emotions running through his head that it was hard to express himself.

"I just… I didn't have the best relationship with my brother. We barely spoke to one another and after so many years apart, it was great to see him. And now…I'll never see him again," Jay Lyons explained, fighting back more tears.

"I'm sorry that you lost him. But don't worry, I'll find the guy who did this. Can you give me any ideas as to who would want to kill him? Can you give me any information about your brother at all?" Massie asked.

Nodding, the two headed for the couches and sat down to talk. Massie took out her notebook and pen to get started on writing down any important facts.

"Well, Jay has a criminal past. He used to shoplift when he was younger, but it was nothing big. Dumb teenage things, ya know? Anyways, I stopped speaking to him when he didn't listen to his probation officer. He just came home one day and packed everything up, saying that he had found a job that he liked and he was moving out. He didn't say where but I never saw again," Jay explained.

Massie nodded and wrote it all down. Something still didn't add up. Who would kill Paul Lyons?

"Jay, do you know who would want to kill Paul?" Massie repeated.

Jay shook his head no.

Getting to her feet, Massie thanked him and gave him a comforting hug. She sighed heavily as she headed outside to clear her head. As the cool wind hit her face, she wondered how this case would pan out. She wondered what Emma would do if she was on this case. Then again, knowing Emma, danger just followed her around. Massie didn't have that curse hanging on her. She had to actually work hard at finding things out.

"Damn, I wish I could find her right now and talk to her for some advice," Massie spoke to herself.

Her hands came to her skirt and remembered that her cell phone was in the hidden pockets. Pulling it out, she pulled up Emma's number. She hesitated at first. Did she want to call her asking for advice? What if Emma demanded Massie to not talk about it with her? Pushing aside her scared thoughts, Massie dialed the number.

***...***

Emma and Joshua had finished up skating and went to take off their skates and put on their shoes. When they were done, Joshua took the skates and went to hand them in. As soon as he left, Emma's cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that Massie was calling her. Emma smiled to herself as she saw her friend's number come up. She never got the chance to talk to her back in the mall.

"Hey Massie, what's up?" Emma said as she answered her phone.

"Okay puh-lease don't be mad at me, but I need some detective advice," Massie begged.

Emma rolled her eyes, but kept her comments to herself. There was no need to turn her away during this moment. If Massie needed help, she'd give it to her.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

There was a pause for a minute as Massie thought of how to word her explanation.

"Well, there's been a murder here at Claires' wedding and so far I'm not coming up with anything. I have no ideas as to who would kill the victim," Massie explained.

Claires' wedding! That's who was getting married today! Of course, the men who bumped into Emma must have been involved in the wedding. Wait a second… now the first man looked familiar. It was Paul Lyons!

"You should try and contact the victims' immediate family and see what they know. Maybe they know more about his life," Emma advised, keeping her discovery to herself.

"Here's the thing. It's Claires' Uncle that was killed. I already spoke to Jay and Claire, but they know nothing. Jay explained to me that his wife died some time ago and they have no children. I have no other ideas," Massie spoke.

Emma racked her brains. This was a difficult case indeed. There must have been something else.

"Find out where he lives and search it. There could be some clues as to what he was up to. If you can't find anything then, call me back." Emma explained.

"Sure, I'll do that. Thanks Emma." Massie said and the two hung up.

Paul Lyons was the man who ran into Emma and was soon killed. He knew her from a case that he mentioned. He had apologized for what he had done to her in the past. It made sense now. He was working for that organization that Reed Webster ran under Washington! Why didn't she think of that before?

Emma pulled out her cell phone to phone Massie back to explain it better to her, but stopped herself from hitting 'call'. Why tell Massie when she could do this herself? Oh sure she would still help Massie out with the case, but Emma just couldn't fight it. She hadn't done this in months…and it pained her.

Joshua came walking back up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey are you okay? You look upset about something," Joshua observed.

"Huh, no I'm fine. I just had someone run into me," Emma replied.

Nodding, Joshua gave her a peck on the cheek and the two headed off back to the car to head for their hotel.

***...***

After getting off of the phone with Emma, Massie headed back to find Jay. He was with Cam and Claire, talking to them about what a disaster this all was.

"Can you tell me if Paul lived here in Westchester?" Massie asked.

Jay and Claire shook their heads.

"Last I heard, he moved to Washington to start his new job," Jay explained.

"Hmm, I guess I have some traveling to do," Massie said.

"Massie, I want to come with you," Claire said.

"What?" Massie asked, not understanding what Claire said.

"Uncle Paul has always been close to me and he kept in contact. If anyone should be helping you on this, it should be me." Claire demanded.

Wow, Massie never saw this side of Claire before. She seemed really determined to bring justice to her Uncles murder.

"If Claire goes, then I go to. That way I can protect her if anything happens," Cam explained, wrapping an arm around Claire.

Massie thought about this for a minute. Claire did have a point. She knew Paul better than Jay did which was a sad thought, but she'd be able to explain things a bit better. She would have to talk to Derrick and President Edson about this.

"Derrick, come here!" Massie called out, calling her boyfriend over.

"Block, what's up?" He asked.

Massie relayed everything to him and explained about Claire and Cam wanting to join the two on this case to help in any way that Claire could.

"Oh no, absolutely not. No offense Cam, but I don't think that you could hit the broad side of a barn," Derrick teased.

Cam punched Derrick in the arm to prove him wrong and Derrick winced in pain.

The other officers came up and pulled Massie aside.

"We've checked everyone out. Their all cleared to leave," The superior explained.

"Thank you, officers. You can dismiss everyone," Massie replied.

Doing so, the officers went to tell the guests and Massie turned back to the others. Before she could say anything, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan showed up with their boyfriends.

"Thanks a lot Massie for ruining everything," Alicia said.

"Oh grow up, Alicia. I can't exactly ignore someone being murdered. I have responsibilities to take care of," Massie explained, rolling her eyes.

"What's going to happen now?" Kristen asked.

Massie turned back to Claire and Cam, waiting for them to answer the question. Were they going to continue on with the wedding?

"We're going to put the wedding on hold until this murder is solved. We're going to go down to Washington with Massie and Derrick to help them out on this case," Cam explained.

The Pretty Committee girls widened their eyes in surprise. Dempsey, Chris and Josh smiled in delight.

"Oh cool, we're going to Washington. Hey Mass…can we meet that crazy monkey man?" Chris asked, referring to The President.

Massie opened her mouth and widened her eyes in shock. Nobody spoke that way about anyone with authority and although she wasn't a big fan of The President himself, she wouldn't let Chris get away with speaking like that. She punched him in the arm.

"Kuh-rise Plovert, you do nawt speak that way about The President. If you guys want to tag along, I'm nawt going to stop you. But everyone has got to agree to stay out of the investigation…is that understood?" Massie asked her friends.

They all looked at each other as they contemplated this question. None of them really had the skills that Massie had, but it wouldn't stop the boys from defending their girls or Massie if anything bad happened to them. They could be like the big strong bodyguards.

"Sure, we understand." Chris, Dempsey and Josh said simultaneously.

Massie flashed her signature smirk and they all left the church to head for their cars.

"Head home and pack up then. We're heading for Washington," Massie said.

***…***

Meanwhile, Joshua and Emma were back in their hotel packing up their suitcases.

"So where are we heading now for our vacation? We spent two weeks in Paris and two weeks here. We've gone to where you want to go and to where I want to go. So now it's your turn," Joshua asked his girlfriend.

"Oh it's my turn again?" Emma asked, faking innocence.

Oh this was good…she got to pick the next destination. She had the perfect place already picked out.

"Let's go to Washington. I've always wanted to tour the place when I wasn't busy on a case," Emma explained.

"Sure. I'll book the plane tickets," Joshua said and headed for the computer.

Emma smiled to herself as she thought over the case that Massie mentioned. She couldn't fight her instincts anymore. Every where the two went, there was always something that Emma wanted to solve. The police reports that they would read about always made her want to go and fix the problems, but each time she had to fight back the urge.

Now it was too strong to resist. She was going to solve this case. She looked over to where Joshua was and made a decision that she would later on regret making.

She wasn't going to tell her boyfriend this time.

* * *

**Mwa…ha…ha**

**Another chapter completed!**

**Read and Review!**

**QOTD: Do you prefer winter or summer?**


	6. Love in the air

**I do not own The Clique in any way shape or form.  
I also don't own Die Hard as it is mentioned in this chapter.**

**AU Clique story  
Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

* * *

**Block Estate  
Living Room  
2:00pm  
December 6, 2012**

"What do you mean you have to solve another case? I thought The President was giving you time off to be in Claires' wedding!" William yelled, startling his daughter.

After coming home to pack her things, Massie had explained to her dad that she had to go off to Washington to solve another murder. He wasn't too thrilled about this, especially once she told him that she had to put a stop to Claires' wedding to do her investigation.

"He did give me time off. But things have changed and I have to go now. And besides, Claire and Cam are okay with this. Claire wants me to bring justice to her Uncles killer and she's coming along to help, along with Cam. Why are you so upset about this? You know that this is my job, you know that I chose this life," Massie argued back.

"I'm starting to wonder about the lifestyle that you've chosen, Massie. It's brought nothing but tears on both of our parts. Do you know how often I worry about you? Do you have any idea what it's like for me to worry about you every single day of my life? I keep wondering if I'll ever see you again, knowing that you're safe from harm. How do you expect me to keep supporting you in this job when you constantly put yourself in danger?" Her dad yelled.

Her dad had a point and to be honest, Massie agreed with him. She too worried everyday when would be her last day. But she was still alive and breathing, so what was there to really worry about?

"Dad, I'll be fine. I can handle myself and even if something does happen, Derrick is there to help me out." Massie reminded him.

"That's not the point Massie! I can't lose you!" William said, gripping his daughters' shoulders and slightly shaking her.

He stopped yelling and lowered his head, tears running down his face. Massie could literally feel the grief that he felt radiate off of him and engulf her. Gently, she grabbed her dads' hands and took them off of her. She cupped her hand under his chin and lifted up his face to look at her.

"Dad, I'm sorry for putting you through this, I really am. I promise that you won't lose me. I will do everything that I can to return home to you. I love you dad." Massie said.

William brushed his tears away and hugged his daughter tightly. Massie basked in the warmth of his hug and the two stood still for a second as if to remember the hold that they had on each other. William was scared, Massie knew that. And that was why she was promising him that she would return home in one piece.

"Go. Go and find this bastard that killed Jays brother." William said, finally breaking the hug.

"I will." Massie said.

Picking up her suitcases, Massie headed for the door where Derrick was waiting outside in her car to take them to the airport. Looking back at her dad, Massie dropped her bags and ran back to him and embraced him again. She held on for dear life, not wanting to miss this moment. After a few long seconds, they broke the embrace again and she headed for the door, heading out to go on her next assignment.

* * *

**First Class Airplane  
Upper Deck  
3:00pm  
December 6, 2012**

"I can't believe I'm on a first class flight!" Claire exclaimed after the plane had taken off.

"Relax Kuh-laire. It's not that big of a deal," Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

Massie smirked in amusement at her blonde friends' excitement. After the plane had ascended to the appropriate height that it needed to be at, Claire had taken the liberty of getting out of her seat and went to scope out the deck. The seats that the passengers occupied could be turned into a private cabin where they could sleep during the night to avoid distractions. In the cabins were television sets, coolers for wine and other drinks and mini fridges. There was also an open bar on the upper deck as well.

"Hey Cam, what do you think is on the lower deck?" Claire asked as her fiancée approached her.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Cam nuzzled Claire's neck and he deeply inhaled her sweet perfume.

"It's probably just the same thing. Now Claire, you need to calm down like Alicia said. I know you're excited to be heading to Washington, but you need to remember why we're going," Cam reminded her.

Claire stopped bouncing with excitement and turned to look at Massie. She was busy talking to President Edson on her laptop and going over what happened back in Westchester. Sighing, Claire took Cams' hands off of her shoulders and she headed for the open bar. She was desperately in the mood for a drink at the moment. Heading for the bar, she took a seat and the bartender turned to her.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"Something to drown my anger," She replied.

"Kuh-laire!" Cam said in shock, not realizing that he almost sounded like Massie.

"I'm sorry! But seriously Cam…my uncle is dead. What else do you expect me to do?" Claire asked.

Cam shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't about to let his fiancée drink herself into a stupor over this, even if she was distraught. There were healthier ways to deal with grief.

Before the bartender could hand Claire her drink, Cam took it away and downed it quickly before his fiancée had the chance to drink it herself. She was a total lightweight and one drink would knock her out for the rest of the flight. He didn't need it.

Grabbing Claires' hands, Cam got her off of the chair and onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips to her ear.

"What if I told you that the lower deck had private rooms for making out?" He whispered.

Claires' mouth to the shape of an 'O' and she grinned mischievously. She liked where this was going. Nodding to him, she let him lead her to the lower deck.

Meanwhile, Massie was getting all the information that she could on Paul Lyons from President Edson. She had found out that he indeed did work for The President as a bodyguard and had taken time off to go and see Claire for her wedding. There were also rumors that he was involved in some sort of operation, but there wasn't much information on that. After hanging up with President Edson, Massie groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" Derrick asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Exhausted," Massie corrected.

Derrick chuckled and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. You always do," He told her.

"Thanks Derrick. But sometimes I wish that answers found me instead of me finding them. How did Emma do it?" Massie asked.

Hearing that name, Alicia turned around in her seat to face her alpha.

"Who cares about her? She's not a detective anymore and you shouldn't compare yourself to her," Alicia said.

"What is your problem with that girl?" Josh asked, tuning into the conversation.

"She called me fat a few days ago!" Alicia yelled.

"She was telling you that your figure didn't suit the dress. Gawd, you have a grudge against her!" Massie accused.

"Girls! Shut up!" Chris interrupted from across the way.

Rolling her eyes, Alicia turned back in her seat and left Massie alone for the rest of the flight. Massie took out her cell phone and pulled up Emma's contact.

**M- How's your vacation so far?  
E- Good. Joshua and I are heading off to another place now  
M-Where to?  
E-Why so curious?  
M-Bored. Keep wondering how trouble kept finding you.  
E- It's a blessing….and a curse**

Massie laughed at that and shook her head in amusement. She missed talking to Emma sometimes. She wondered where the couple was heading now but since Emma wasn't saying anything, Massie figured that they were going somewhere exotic…and romantic.

Meanwhile down on the lower deck, Emma and Joshua were sitting together in their private cabin, lying down on their bed watching a movie. Emma had finished texting Massie and put her cell phone away.

"Who were you texting?" Joshua asked, tightening his hold around her slim waist.

"It was just Massie. She wanted to bug me about how trouble found me," Emma answered.

"It's a curse," Joshua replied, smiling.

"That's what I told her, but it doesn't seem to be that way anymore. Maybe I'm cured," Emma answered.

Joshua rolled his eyes. He knew Emma, and he knew that trouble ALWAYS had a way of finding her. He didn't doubt it when a few weeks back in Paris that she had bumped into a man in the Louvre who had attempted to steal an artifact. Luckily she had seen it and knocked the robber to the ground. Joshua shook his head to rid the image from his head.

Before the two could continue on in conversation, a girly squeal interrupted them from outside.

"Ugh, prissy bitches." Emma mumbled to herself as she got off of the bed.

She had been hearing it ever since the two got on the first class flight that day. On the lower deck, it was mostly filled with parents with a single child and in most cases, it was a daughter. Emma would roll her eyes at how spoiled kids were these days and sometimes the kids on the deck would run down the hall and knock on random passengers cabins doors. There's happened to be one of them.

Opening the door to their cabin, Emma looked out and saw Claire and Cam kissing passionately in front of one of the empty private room doors. She almost felt like throwing up in her mouth at the display of PDA, but she choked it back.

"Hey Claire, how are those tonsils?" Emma asked, interrupting the two.

Claire and Cam stopped kissing and turned around to see who was interrupting their intimate moment. Claire's eyes went wide and Emma flinched slightly at how big her blue eyes were.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here?" Claire asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Joshua and I are heading for Washington to tour around. You?" Emma asked.

Claire brushed her bangs out of her face and let go of her hold on Cam.

"We're helping Massie on a case…." Claire started.

"Uh come on Claire, let's go. I'm sure Emma and Joshua want to be alone." Cam interrupted and dragged his fiancée away.

Emma smiled to herself. She knew what that was about. Cam didn't want Claire to tell her everything that Massie knew and he knew what Emma was like, due to Massie telling everyone who she was. He didn't want Claire to say anything; for fear that the former detective would try and get involved. Well tough luck Fisher, she's already going to be involved.

Coming back into the cabin, Emma closed the door, locked it and climbed back onto the bed to join her boyfriend.

"What was that all about?" He asked, oblivious to the entire conversation that happened.

Seeing that his attention had been on the movie the entire time, Emma smiled to herself as he never heard Claire bring up the case that Massie was on.

"Oh nothing. Just the same kids bothering the passengers," Emma lied.

He just nodded and focused on the movie. Emma rolled her eyes at the lack of attention she was getting. What was so great about this movie anyways? It was called Twi-hard and it was just a cheap parody of her favorite movie Die Hard.

Wrapping her arms around Joshuas' back, Emma leaned in close to him and lightly nipped his neck, hoping to get his attention. She felt him shudder under her touch and he turned around to face her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You're ignoring me," She replied.

"Sorry…I don't mean to," He answered.

Satisfied, Emma leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Joshua forgot all about the movie and pulled his girlfriend close to his body, enjoying the moment.

Across the way, Claire and Cam were also enjoying their time alone together; both of them blissfully happy in each others' arms.

On the upper deck, Massie and Derrick were dosing off into sleep for the rest of the trip, holding onto each other. Everyone else had settled down for the flight, each couple all snuggled together.

No one had ever noticed James Webster sitting in the lower deck, his eyes on the cabin that Claire occupied.

* * *

**Oh-la-la, love is in the air…literally. HAH...not funny? Sorry you don't get my joke.**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	7. Sabotage!

**Disclaimer: If The Clique and I were to meet up in a match…. I still wouldn't own them. But that's ok.**

**An AU Clique story**

* * *

**First Class Airplane  
3:30pm  
December 6, 2012**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we are heading into a snow storm." The pilot announced on the intercom.

Hearing this, Massie looked around for any sign of Claire and Cam. Where were they? They left almost half an hour ago. She was getting a bit worried now and she pulled out her cell phone to fire off a text to the both of them.

**M-GET YUR ASS UP HERE!  
Cl-WE'RE COMING!  
CAM- On our way**

Massie buckled up her belt and turned to Derrick to find that he had dozed off. Drool was slightly dribbling down his chin. Massie poked him sharply in the ribs.

"OUCH!" He cried, jerking awake.

"Wake up, we're heading into a snow storm and you need to buckle up," Massie instructed.

"Sheesh, is that all?" Derrick grumbled and did so.

Down on the lower deck, Claire and Cam left their cabin and started making their way up the stairs to join everyone else. As they made their way up, Claire realized that she left her travel on back in the room.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," She said.

"Don't be too long." Cam told her and pecked her on the cheek.

Heading back to the cabin, Claire grabbed her bag and again left the room. Before she could even get to the stairs, she felt something hard strike her on the head.

"Huuuu…" She moaned and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

James Webster stood behind her, holding a thick book that he used to knock her out. He set it down and scooped the girl into his arms.

"Paul Lyons's little niece, how wonderful. She can join him," He chuckled to himself as he headed for the cargo hold.

He dropped her off there and headed for the cockpit of the plane.

Meanwhile, Cam waited anxiously for Claire on the upper deck. Where was she?

"Hey Massie, did you see Claire come up here while I was in the washrooms?" Cam asked, turning in his seat to Massie.

Looking up from her cell phone, Massie shook her head 'no'.

"Don't worry. She probably buckled up on the lower deck," Massie reassured him.

The airplane shook from turbulence and Cam gripped his arm rest tightly. He had a bad feeling about this. Where was Claire? She was scared of turbulence and she would have never left his side in a situation like this. He wanted to get out of his seat to go find her, but he had to do what the captain said.

The airplane shook again, violently this time. A feeling of dread was crawling into his heart now and he couldn't stand not knowing if Claire was safe or not. He took out his cell phone and fired off a text to her. He waited for a response, but it never came.

***...***

Down on the lower deck, Emma and Joshua sat in their seats also when Emma got a strange feeling in her gut. Why was the plane acting so funny all of a sudden? Her instincts took over and Emma unbuckled and got to her feet, planting them firmly so as to keep her balance.

"Where are you going?" Joshua asked.

"To the cockpit. Something doesn't feel right," Emma answered.

"Whatever happened to leading a normal life?" Joshua asked.

Emma just glared at him, hoping that he would take the hint. Nodding and shrinking a little, Joshua unbuckled and followed after her. Arriving at the cockpit, Emma knocked on it and waited for the captain to open the door. When the door didn't open, the feeling got worse.

"Captain? What's going on?" Emma called out.

No answer.

The two looked at each other and another violent shake occurred. Sighing out in exaggeration, Joshua went to look out the windows to look at the snow storm. Looking out the window, something seemed wrong.

"Why does it look like we're flying at an angle?" He asked.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes and Joshua headed back to the door, dropping his shoulder and ramming it open. Entering the cockpit, they found the pilots knocked out cold and the plane was descending towards the earth!

"What the hell?" Joshua cursed.

Emma immediately ran towards the seats and pushed the captain against the chair and she took up the little space at the front where she sat herself down and grabbed at the controls which steered the plane. She started pulling it towards her in an attempt to get the plane to ascend to its' normal altitude.

"There are millions of people on this plane who are about to die and we're on it. Still think that I'm cured?" Emma asked Joshua.

***...***

Meanwhile, Claire groaned slightly and opened her blue eyes to find herself in a small section of the plane. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was going to retrieve her bag and then something hit her from behind.

"Cam?" She called out and got to her feet.

As soon as she got to her feet, she flew forwards and headed straight for the closed door in front of her. What the…? Without even thinking, she threw her hands out to break her fall as she collided with the metal door. Her arms took most of the force, but it still hurt and she thought that she heard a crunch somewhere in her arms.

"AH!" She yelled in pain.

She lay still against the door for a good five seconds, wondering how she got in the cargo hold and why she was in it. Suddenly, the back hatch opened up, sending a big gust of wind into the cargo hold. It was practically strong enough to carry her out of the plane!

"Oh my god!" She screamed and held onto the door handle for dear life, not wanting to fall out of the plane.

What the hell was going on?

***...***

On the upper deck, Massie had the same thoughts running through her head. She looked out the window and saw that they were descending towards the earth at an odd angle.

"Oh great, the captain must have lost control or something," Massie muttered to herself.

"We're going to die!" Alicia shrieked from across the plane.

"Claire?" Cam called out.

Panic rose among the passengers and they all held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

***...***

Back in the cockpit, Emma strained hard to pull the plane up with the controls. She gritted her teeth tightly to restrain from crying in pain when it seared through her arms. Finally, she felt the plane rise again and it started climbing back to its normal height.

When it was all calm, she put the plane on auto-pilot and she got out of the chair, slumping over in the process. Joshua quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and set her down gently on the floor. Once she recovered, the two went to work waking up the pilots. Once they were roused, the first thing that the head captain saw was a blinking red dot on his dash.

"Hey, who opened the cargo hold door?" He asked.

***...***

Back in the cargo hold, Claire found herself losing the battle of trying to stay in the plane. Her knuckles were so white that it cut off her circulation and she found herself slipping further from the door. The air coming in from behind her was screaming, almost begging to take her away from the safety of the plane.

Her heart pounded loudly as she thought about how gruesome it would be to die from falling out of a plane with no parachute. She wasn't ready to die; she was supposed to be marrying Cam!

"HELP! Someone help!" Claire screamed.

As if someone had heard her, the door was slammed shut and she let go of the door, exhausted from all the exertion that she used. She shook violently all over. She could have died and no one would have known…Cam wouldn't have known. She was scared, she never felt so scared in her life. Then a thought hit her. What if her Uncle's killer was on the plane, and he attempted to kill her as well?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cargo door opened and Massie and Cam appeared. Cam looked distraught and Massie looked as if she could kill someone right about now.

"Claire, oh my god." Cam said, heading for his fiancée and pulling her to her feet.

"What took you so long to find me?" Claire asked, trying not to sound scared.

Cam gave a shaky laugh and held her close.

"Someone sent Massie a text telling us where you were. Oh my god Claire, I thought I was going to lose you," Cam said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Massie, I think my Uncles killer followed us here." Claire concluded to her friend.

"I had a feeling…" Massie growled and the three left the cargo hold and went back to the upper deck.

Reaching the deck, The PC all came rushing up to Claire and engulfed her in hugs and saying how worried they were. Claire didn't seem to mind the attention and she warmly hugged everyone back. She just hoped that no one heard how loudly her heart was racing.

She was almost killed.

"Come on Claire, the planes back to normal and I think you could use some shut eye," Cam suggested and led her to her seat.

"Wait, Cam, I need to talk to Kuh-laire," Massie said and pulled Claire away from him.

The two were a good earshot away from everyone when Massie finally spoke up.

"What happened?" Massie asked.

"I don't really know. I headed back to get my bag and the next thing I knew, I'm holding onto the door for dear life, hoping that I don't get sucked out of the plane," Claire explained.

"Did you notice anything unusual before you got knocked out?" Massie asked.

Claire tried to recall such a moment, but she came up blank.

"No. Mass, I really need to take a nap." Claire said and went to join Cam.

Massie shook her head and went to take her seat. It was going to be a long flight.

***...***

Back on the lower deck, Emma and Joshua finished up talking to the pilots about what had happened and after being thanked, they went back to their seats. During this time, Emma wondered why the pilots were out cold and why the plane was heading towards its' doom. It was definitely no accident.

"Hey, stop thinking so much about it. Accidents happen, okay?" Joshua spoke up, noticing her look.

"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about what happened. I'm sure that a lot of people are scared," Emma explained.

Joshua sighed in exaggeration. It was almost impossible to get to her to turn off her brain when it came to suspicious activity. There was only one other way.

"I was scared too," He confessed.

Emma turned to look at him and smiled, knowing what he wanted. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Back up on deck, Massie and Derrick were going over the same thing as Emma. They had come to the conclusion that the plane was sabotaged and that Claire was also right about the killer.

"We should keep an eye on her so that nothing happens again. If Claire is being targeted, I don't want to know that she died before marrying Cam," Derrick said.

"Good idea. Let Cam know so he can stay by her side," Massie instructed.

Nodding, Derrick went to break the news to Cam. It was going to be a long ride!

Meanwhile, James was sitting alone in the now safe cargo hold. He scowled to himself as he looked at the door…the one that had been closed just when he thought that his plan was working. He would get her; he would get that little Lyons girl before she could get to her uncle's home to find evidence against him and giving it to the detective.

Oh yeah, the detective. He hated her as well for saving everyone. Of course it would be her. He then smiled to himself in a sick manner. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Holiday Express Hotel  
Suite room 244  
8:13pm  
December 6, 2012**

After the group got to their hotel, they all headed up to the suites that they were staying in and they all immediately went to bed….well everyone except Massie that was.

She headed into the bathroom with her laptop and brought up President Edsons contact.

"Detective, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that the killer is already onto this. He almost got my friend killed today," Massie explained.

"Yes, I heard about the airplane incident. Do you know who got it under control?" He asked.

"Well, I believe the pilots did." Massie replied, obviously thinking that they did do it.

The President nodded and shuffled through his papers to find some news worthy of her ears.

"I got some of the other detective digging around and they found an old case file that Emma had kept in a secret drawer. It turns out that there is an underground operation being run in Washington, run by a man named Riley Brookland. He is the father of Rhys from the previous case. He knew Paul Lyons," President Edson reported.

"So he may have killed Paul," Massie concluded.

"Find me the evidence that he did and you can bring him in," President Edson said.

Agreeing, Massie left the bathroom and went to set her laptop down. Stretching, she decided to call it a night and she crawled under the covers with Derrick.

It had definitely been a long day.

* * *

**Long I know…it took me two days to write!**

**If I can get hmmmm…. 6 reviews then I will update Friday afternoon around 6pm MST.**

**Love you all!**


	8. Was it an accident?

**This is an AU Clique Story**

**Disclaimer: This is my own plot line and I have my own characters to own.**

**First off to everyone, I'm sorry for my last chapter which basically called off the story. I was having a bad day and was feeling down on myself. I read the reviews and first off to Guest reviewer Hmmm… I am not doing it for attention. It is not my intention. I have my own faults and one of them is lacking self confidence. But thanks to clocktowers aka Zee, I am feeling better.**

**And now, our feature presentation.**

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Hotel Holiday Express  
Breakfast Room  
8:30 am  
December 7, 2012**

The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys all gathered that morning in the breakfast room and talked over pancakes, cereal and breakfast bagels. Derrick and Massie had finished a brief conversation with President Edson about more information on Riley Brookland and his underground operation.

"So Mass, we should do some sighting around before you have to get right into the dirty work." Alicia suggested.

"Ooohh can we? I'd love to see The Library of Congress," Kirsten said, her eyes beaming.

Everyone laughed at her remark and Massie shook her head no.

"Sorry Kristen, but I think we better just stick to window shopping and what not," Massie answered.

Kristen fake pouted to this answer, but she shrugged it off nonetheless. At least there would be other times to do it.

"So where should we go first?" Claire asked after drinking her orange juice.

"Let's go to your Uncles apartment and see if we can find some clues as to who killed him. It could have been someone close to him, that's all I know," Massie explained.

After agreeing, everyone finished breakfast and headed back to the suite to finish getting ready for their day. The boys were quickly dressed and smelling fine, the girls however….took just a little bit longer. Finally when they were done, Massie called for a rating.

"First up is Alicia, wearing a gorgeous Ralph Lauren crazy cable knit sweater in the colors burnt red and white which makes her skin color pop. With that, she is wearing her skinny jeans from True Religion and over top are a pair of her Jimmy Choo knee length brown boots. Her hair is hanging down past her shoulders and her makeup is light and natural," Massie announced.

"I'm saying 9.8" Dylan said.

"9.8" Both Kristen and Claire agreed and Massie nodded.

"Next up is Kuh-laire, wearing an Arabella outfit complete with the Ice Blue Ruffle Shoulder Blouse and a Box Pleat White Skirt. Underneath that is a pair of white leggings and a pair of her black Wal-Mart boots which are cheap, but match the outfit perfectly. For makeup, she is wearing bright red lipstick and her hair is in loose waves," Massie described.

"9.6" Alicia and Dylan chorused.

"9.5" Kristen and Massie said.

They agreed that she should ditch the lipstick and stay with her pink lip-gloss. Claire went to do so and while Massie continued with ratings, the guys were in a much more serious conversation.

"So what do you make of all this, Harrington?" Chris asked, referring to the murder.

"I'm not sure. We don't have much to go on quite yet. All I know is that we should keep an eye on Claire, she's obviously not someone's' biggest fan at the moment," Derrick replied.

Cam felt himself pale when he remembered the grave situation that Claire had been in back on the plane. He couldn't imagine what would have happened had the door not been closed any sooner.

"Cam, are you okay?" Chris called, bringing his friend back to reality.

Chris kept a hand behind Cams' back for support as he looked as if he was about to collapse into a heap on the floor.

"I…I'm fine. This is just so unfair. Who would want to murder Claire's uncle? And why would they want to go after Claire? What has she ever done?" Cam asked, coming back to his senses.

Derrick folded his arms over his chest and looked past Cam to where the girls were now rating Massie's outfit. He stopped thinking for a second about their conversation as he checked her out. She was wearing her hot Carreli jeans that shaped her butt and toned her thighs down a bit, but still managed to show off her curvy form. She was also wearing her maroon long sleeved Ralph Lauren top that made her hair look darker and it also showed off her curves. Her medium length hair waved perfectly down at her collarbones.

"When you're done picking up your jaw Harrington, we better get going." Dempsey said.

"Huh? Oh right. Let's go." Derrick said and linked arms with his girlfriend when she approached.

"Okay, we're going to be doing a lot of walking so I told the girls not to wear heels," Massie explained to the boys.

They all sighed in gratefulness and thanked Massie for explaining it to the girls. All the boys seemed happy with this news, as they hated to have to slow down for their girlfriends.

"Let's get going." Claire said and started leading the way to her uncle's apartment.

They all walked in formation. Massie and Derrick at the front with Alicia and Josh to their right. Claire and Cam were to the left and Dylan and Chris walked behind them. Kristen and Dempsey walked behind Alicia and Josh. The way they all fanned out made it look picture perfect for a Kodak moment and perfect for an album cover or better yet, a movie cover.

Massie checked her bag, making sure she had everything she needed. In her bag, she held her powder kit, a flashlight, handcuffs, a small medical kit and her cell phone. Inside her leather jacket was her shoulder holster with her gun resting inside it.

She was ready to find the man responsible for her friends' misery. She was ready to take them down and bring justice where it was needed.

* * *

**Washington D.C  
First Street South-East  
9:00am  
December 7, 2012**

Joshua and Emma were walking the streets of Washington when they came to the Capital Building.

"Hey, do you think everyone would still remember us?" Emma asked, pointing to the building.

"I think they will, but we wouldn't be able to go in there anymore, remember? The President knows of our resignation," Joshua explained.

"Oh…right." Emma frowned slightly.

He led her away from the building and they continued walking to their intended location which was the park where Emma could take some nature shots with her camera. She had brought along her DSL camera and was hoping to use her photography skills and sell her pictures to be put on postcards. She was quite good, really. But to Emma, photography wasn't as thrilling as her old job but she would never admit it to Joshua. Reaching the park, she took out her camera and started finding perfect places to take shots.

Joshua stared at her while she went to work, smiling softly to himself when she tried to capture a squirrel's movement. He couldn't help but notice how relaxed she looked now compared to how she was back then. She would hardly ever let her walls down when she was still a detective and she would barely let him see her true self. Seeing her in a more relaxed and calm state made him love her so much more.

He also knew how much it meant to her that she was away from the life that had driven her over the edge. She had been pushed way past her limits and had to be perfect every day of her life no thanks to his father. Joshua had finally accepted that his father would never be coming back and he didn't miss him so much anymore after he was killed. If anything, he was relieved.

Looking at his girlfriend, Joshua felt his heart swell. He loved seeing her happy, vulnerable and calm. She was definitely a human in his eyes and not some machine. He had been there for her when she made a mistake and he let her cry on his shoulder. He had seen her at her worst, and he wanted to continue being there for her. The question was…would she let that happen?

Emma had once told him that she wasn't ready to commit to anything big in her life as she didn't feel that she was ready. Not only that, but she still had a hard time trusting people. But she didn't have to worry about that…did she?

"Hey, let's head for Starbucks and grab some hot chocolate," Emma suggested, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Hmm? Oh, sure let's go," Joshua said and took her hand.

On their way down to Starbucks, Emma got this weird feeling that she was being watched. She tried to shrug it off, but it was unavoidable. Looking behind her, she thought she saw Reed Webster following them. She blinked hard and looked again, but he wasn't there.

She squeezed Joshuas' hand and tried to shake the feeling again. It failed and she looked behind her again. Why did it feel like something was going to happen?

Suddenly, a loud and frantic honking startled several pedestrians and they dived and sidestepped to avoid a taxi that was spiraling out of control on the icy road. It swerved to avoid the pedestrians and it headed straight for Joshua and Emma as they started crossing the street.

Seeing the out of control taxi, Emma shoved Joshua forward to avoid him getting hit. The taxi barreled down just as Emma dove forward and its front bumper clipped her in the right side of her hip as she dived away. Pain shot through as she hit the pavement and she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming.

The taxi ran into a street lamp and it stopped driving. The driver got out and in a panic came running towards the couple that lay sprawled on the street. Joshua got to his feet and rushed to Emma to help her up.

"I...I'm sorry! My brakes lost control. Oh god, are you okay?" The man asked.

Emma clutched her hip as she got to her feet and she glared daggers at the man. He shrunk back at her gaze and stammered, explaining that his breaks were working fine a few minutes before he started driving out again.

Noticing her eyes burning into the man, Joshua put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Emma, he's sorry," Joshua spoke softly in her ear.

Instantly, she loosened up and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. You didn't kill anyone," Emma reassured him.

After a police officer came to investigate the scene, the two went into the Starbucks and sat down. Emma winced slightly at her bruised him and clutched it. She had a feeling that it was no accident. She didn't have accidents and they never occurred around her unless it meant something. And she knew that it was probably Reed Webster's doing. She would get him for this!

* * *

**Okay, next chapter I'm promising myself to start getting a bit deeper into the story and adding more background information on Paul Lyons and James Webster.**


	9. Remembering

**Washington, D.C  
Paul Lyons' Home  
9:54am  
December 7, 2012**

Massie, Derrick, Claire and Cam entered the empty house and the first thing that everyone noticed was how awful the place looked.

"It looks like a tornado swept in here," Massie said, scrunching her nose.

"And that's not normal at all," Claire said as she continued walking into the home.

The room was littered with books, papers, DVDs and picture frames. The couch was all torn apart and stuffing from the cushions were scattered everywhere. The walls were ripped open in some places and a piece of roofing was hanging off the ceiling.

"What on earth happened here?" Cam asked.

"I have no idea. Let's take a look around and see what we can find," Massie suggested.

Everyone split up around the house with Claire taking the bedroom, Derrick taking the kitchen, Massie in the living room and Cam went upstairs to the other rooms.

In the bedroom, Claire found it destroyed just like the first room. Her blue eyes wandered, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Finally, they landed on a small silver picture frame and she bent down to pick it up. She was caught off guard with a few tears as she stared at the picture.

In the picture, it depicted her Uncle Paul and her dad at a lake wearing their fishing gear. Both brothers had their arms across the others shoulder and they smiled broadly for the camera. Claire took the picture out of its frame and turned it over. On the back was an inscription.

**Had a great time with Paul. Love you big brother.**

**Jay**

Claire seemed to recall that summer when things started to fall apart between the two brothers. She was only 8 at the time, but it still rang clear in her mind.

_June 2003_

_Paul came home late in the night, trying not to wake his brothers' family. He had been gone almost two weeks and he didn't want anyone to raise questions if they woke up. Quietly, he began creeping to his room when suddenly the living room lights turned on. Jay stood there with his arms folded across his chest._

"_What have you been up to?" Jay asked._

"_I've been out doing my new job," Paul answered._

_Thinking that was enough, he started heading for his room again. Jay walked up and got in his way, blocking his path to his room._

"_What new job?" Jay asked._

_Paul smiled, thinking about how amazing it was to tell him. Of course he could confide in his little brother, he knew that Jay would be proud of him anyways._

"_Well if you must know, I am now one of The Presidents bodyguards," Paul replied, smiling broadly._

_Jay seemed taken by surprise at this, but he grinned and proudly slapped his big brothers back._

"_Well that's great. How did you manage that?" Jay asked._

"_I have my ways. Well, good-night." Paul said and brushed past his brother._

_It wasn't until a month following that Paul started acting strange around the house. Claire was up and about, eating her breakfast with Todd and talking about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

"_Donatello isn't the tough one, Raphael is!" Claire argued._

"_Well which one IS Donatello?" Todd asked._

"_He's the one that has the crush on April," Claire reminded him._

_Just then, Paul walked into the room and grumbled something to himself as he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin. He sat down at the table and ate quietly._

"_Hey Uncle Paul, which Ninja Turtle is it that loves eating pizza?" Todd asked, knowing that his uncle would know the answer._

_Paul didn't seem to acknowledge Todd and he kept mumbling something to himself. Claire thought she heard the words "Operation" and "Punk kids" but she shook it out of her head._

"_Uncle Paaaullll!" Todd called, waving a hand in the man's face._

_It startled the older man and instantly he grabbed Todd's hand and twisted it into a painful position. A dark look clouded over his blue eyes for a minute as Todd yelped in pain._

"_Don't touch me," Paul growled._

_Jay and Judy walked into the room at that second and both of them seemed absolutely shocked with what was happening._

"_Paul, what the hell?" Jay cried._

"_Jay!" Judy warned, gesturing to the kids._

_Paul snapped out of his state and blinked twice and he let go of his grip on Todd. Todd gripped his wrist and ran to his mom to hide behind her from his Uncle. Being only 6, he was scared and confused by what happened. Claire just sat there, absorbing the entire thing._

"_I…I'm sorry Todd," Paul apologized and got out of his chair._

_He started for the front stairs where grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. Jay ran after him and they were both outside. While Judy attended to Todd, Claire made her way for the door and opened the mail slot. She was curious to know what was going to happen._

"_You attacked my son!" Jay accused._

"_I didn't mean to…he caught me off guard," Paul defended._

"_What exactly did he catch you off guard on? He's only six for crying out loud!" Jay said._

_A tense silence hung in the air and Claire wondered what was going to happen next._

"_Paul, I'm pretty sure that bodyguards for The President know how to relax when they come home for a while. Or is that what you're even doing?" Jay questioned._

"_Stay out of this Jay, you don't know anything!" Paul defended again._

"_I don't know anything because you're keeping me out of the loop"_

"_Then let's leave it that way,"_

_Jay seemed hurt with how his older brother was acting. Paul never kept secrets from him and he never hurt his kids either. It was almost as if he didn't know his brother anymore._

"_I'm out of here. I'm packing up when I get home and you'll never be hearing from me again." Paul announced and he started heading for his car._

"_Why? What's going on?" Jay asked._

"_I can't tell you! It's just better that way," Paul said and he got in his car and started driving off._

"_Paul? PAUL!" Jay yelled after him, but it was useless._

"Claire? Are you okay?" Massie asked, coming into the room.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering something," Claire replied.

Sighing, Claire sat the picture on the nightstand and she came back into the living room where Massie, Derrick and her fiancée were. Massie was knocking on the walls, listening to each sound carefully.

"What's she doing?" Claire asked, gesturing to Massie.

"I'm checking to see if there are any compartments behind the wall. I think your Uncle was hiding something here." Massie answered.

"What makes you say that?" Claire asked.

Massie held up a leather bound book.

"I found your Uncles journal hidden in all of this crap and I skimmed through it. He mentions several times that he has a weapon hidden away here somewhere. It's not specific, but he left a clue." Massie explained.

Claire walked up and grabbed the journal, flipping through the pages and coming across one of the entries that Massie was talking about.

**No one hears my cries**

**No one hears my pain**

**I no longer feel safe**

**Except within these walls**

"What the heck does that mean?" Derrick asked, scratching his head.

"It's so obvious! Not feeling safe except within the walls of his home. It means that somewhere behind these walls is the weapon that Paul feels safe with. If we can find that weapon, maybe we'll know why," Massie explained.

While she and Derrick continued going over the walls, Cam and Claire went through more journal entries.

"Here's his last entry. November 31, 2012 reads 'I can no longer work with him. I just can't go through with what he wants to do. I will not let James Webster get away with this. I know he's going to kill me for this. I just have to get away from him and tell someone what he's up to. I hope it's not too late,'" Claire read out loud.

Cam scratched his head and rubbed his temples.

"Your uncle is a very cryptic man," Cam complained.

"Well yeah he is, but something sticks out here. Massie, who's James Webster?" Claire asked.

"Never heard of him," Massie muttered and she went back to knocking on the walls.

"Mass, I don't think we're going to find anything here. Let's just see if we can find this James Webster," Derrick said.

Massie unglued herself from the walls and she headed over to everyone and grabbed the journal.

"There must be something here. I'm going to take this and go over it later," Massie said, slipping the book into her bag.

They left the house and head down to the mall where their friends were waiting for them.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Unknown Location  
10:50am  
December 7, 2012**

"Damn it! I almost had them!" James cursed as he slammed his fist into the wall beside him.

His anger rose as the images kept running through his head. First the blonde was able to escape being thrown out of the airplane and now the detective had managed to avoid getting killed by the taxi that he sabotaged. Well….she did get clipped but that wasn't good enough for him!

"Don't worry boss, you'll get them. You can always just send one of us out to deal with them," One of his workers explained.

"Shut up!" James yelled.

As his anger continued smoking, another one of his workers entered the room that he was in.

"James, I just found out that Paul's niece and a group of her friends were snooping in his house," He announced.

Hearing this, James turned around and was ready to knock the man off of his feet. He was still pissed off and he didn't need to be hearing anymore bad news today.

"Friends?" James asked, catching that part of the words.

"Yes sir. Two of them seem to be agents of CTAV," The man explained.

"Was one of them Detective Boisselle?" James asked.

The two men in the room with him snickered and shook their heads.

"What's so funny, Kyle?" James asked, crossing his arms.

"It's just that…we didn't think that of all people that you would be out of the loop," Kyle said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"You haven't been paying attention? She stopped being a detective a while ago." Kyle told him.

James stopped speaking and let this information wrap around his head. He had been targeting the wrong detective this entire time? He was….wrong? James Webster was NEVER wrong and hearing this made him more pissed than anything else that was happening.

"Well then forget about her! Find out who the other two agents are. I don't need any more of these detectives swarming around trying to get behind the murder of Paul Lyons. As soon as their dealt with, I want to start putting my plan into action. And the first thing that we're going to do is find that weapon that Paul Lyons was hiding from me. Find it!" James ordered.

Nodding, his two men left and James collapsed into his leather chair and rubbed his pounding temples. Sighing, he spun his chair around to face the picture of his father, the late Reed Webster. His face softened slightly as he looked at the picture of his father and a stray tear ran down his cheek. He roughly brushed it away.

"Don't worry father, soon I'll have accomplished everything that you ever wanted. Soon I'll have power and will rule the world. And I'll be filthy rich too, just like what you've wanted as well," James spoke to the picture.

And somewhere deep in the tunnels of his hide-out, James could almost hear his father's maniacal laugh echoing throughout the place.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	10. Attacks

**An AU Clique story**

**I still don't own The Clique characters in any way.**

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Washington Mall  
8:30pm  
December 7, 2012**

Emma and Joshua did some minor souvenir shopping and then headed for the food court for a bit to eat. After the taxi incident earlier, Emma was still feeling a sharp pain in her right hip, but she kept from saying anything to Joshua. It hurt, but she was a tough girl.

As they walked down to the food court, Emma accidentally bumped into someone and she gritted her teeth as the pain seared through her.

"Hey watch where you're…." A feminine voice spoke, only to come to a halt.

Looking up, Emma found herself face to face with Massie. The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys were with her as well.

"Well isn't this a coincidence?" Joshua said, folding his arms across his chest.

"It sure is. What are you guys doing down here?" Massie asked.

"Vacation. It was Emma's turn to choose where to go," Joshua explained.

"Ugh! It's like we can't get away from you," Alicia remarked.

Emma and Massie both rolled their eyes at the comment.

"Hey, why don't you two join us for dinner? We're heading for Boston Pizza," Derrick invited.

Emma and Joshua exchanged a look as to whether they wanted to join them or not. Emma really wanted to talk to Massie and give her some help if she needed it. Joshua really didn't want Emma to be around Massie for the sake of keeping her away from chasing after her past.

"Uh actually, we better go." Joshua said.

"Sure, we'd love to join you," Emma said, at the same time as Joshua.

"Come awn, it's not like we'll be seeing each other after this," Massie said and linked arms with Emma.

Joshua tried protesting, but he gave up when Chris and Cam encouraged him to tag along. Once they got their seats at Boston Pizza and everyone ordered their food, Massie brought up the topic that Joshua was dreading to watch Emma get absorbed in.

"I've hit another snag in my case. I can't seem to find out where this guy is hiding," Massie explained.

"Do you have a name?" Emma asked.

"I think I do. In my Uncles' journal, his last entry mentions some guy named James Webster," Claire said.

Emma dropped her fork at the mentioning of that name.

"Webster? Like Reed Webster?" Emma asked.

"No...James Webster," Massie repeated, rolling her eyes.

"I have no idea who James Webster is. But from one of my old case files, Reed Webster was second in command in an underground operation here in Washington. I've tried to expose his operation before, but I never had any solid evidence. The man who actually ran the operation is Riley Brookland, the father of Rhys," Emma explained.

Hearing his name, Massie stiffened in her seat and Derrick placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Joshua lightly flicked Emma's' right hip under the table, gesturing that what she did was a dumb mistake. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying in pain as it shot through her bruise.

"So Emm-uh, how's life going? Is it…boring?" Alicia asked, speaking somewhat haughtily.

"Oh you know, it's pretty much like how yours is going…average," Emma replied.

Pain still shooting through her hip, Emma abruptly stood up and knocked her chair over.

"Excuse me, my phone is buzzing," She lied and headed out of the restaurant, taking her cell phone out of her back pocket.

Everyone watched her leave and Joshua turned back in his seat to glare daggers at Alicia.

"What the hell is your problem? You've had a bone to pick with her ever since we've met," Joshua demanded.

"Look Joshua, this had nothing to do with you. I just don't like her, that's all," Alicia said, folding her arms.

Joshua slammed his hands down on the table, startling everyone. He was so fed up with this chick! She seriously needed to be brought down a few pegs. He leaned forward across the table and burned his blue eyes into her warm brown ones. Alicia felt intimidated and she shrunk back under his glare.

"If there's something that shouldn't be liked, it's your attitude!" Joshua growled.

"Dude, get away from my girlfriend," Josh Hotz said, shielding Alicia from Joshua.

Still glaring at Alicia, Joshua shoved away from the table. Taking out his wallet, he received the bill for his and Emma's meal and he left in a huff to go pay for it. When he finished, he left the restaurant, knowing that Emma was out there waiting for him. Seeing her, Joshua stopped in his tracks. He saw her with another man, her hands on his chest and she shoved him down an alley.

"What the heck is she doing" He asked.

When Emma had left the restaurant, she had started mentally going through what she had heard from Massie about James Webster. She had never heard his name before and it made her wonder…was he the son of Reed?

"Pssst." A voice hissed in her ear.

Heart leaping, Emma turned around and came face to face with one of her old sources.

"Hawk, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

The man in question stood at five foot five and had a beak like nose. His eyes were big and gray and he seemed to be around his mid twenties. His hair was platinum blonde, almost white and it was matted down on his head.

"I have some information that you may want to hear," He said.

Looking around, Emma didn't see Joshua and she found her opportunity to find out more. Placing her hands on Hawks chest, Emma shoved him into the alley from where he came from and the two were out of the public's eye.

"What have you got?" She asked.

"Something big is going to go down at The White House around noon this coming Sunday. You may want to get there ahead of time to stop it." He said.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"All I know is that The President is in danger," Hawk said.

His ears suddenly perked up and he backed away from Emma.

"Remember, noon on Sunday," Hawk said and disappeared in the shadows.

Suddenly, Joshua came around the corner and found Emma standing in the empty alley.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Joshua asked.

Emma turned around to face him.

"I… I had to take a call," Emma lied.

"Okay, well come on. Let's head for the hotel," Joshua said and the two left the alley and headed for their car.

Coming to their hotel, the two came into their room and put their bags on the floor. Kicking off her sneakers, Emma headed into the washroom while Joshua hopped onto the bed and flicked on the TV to watch the news. He zoned out and wondered about what he saw Emma doing outside of the alley. Why was she with that man? Why had she shoved him into the alley?

"Joshua?" Emma called out, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Looking up, Joshua felt his tongue swell up and he could barely get a word out. Emma was changed into her pajamas and even though he had seen her like that countless times, that wasn't what caught his attention. He could barely make out a big purple splotch on her right hip.

"What happened?" He asked as she joined him on the bed.

She gave him a questioning look as she leaned close into him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You're hurt," He said, holding her away and gently pushing down the waistband of her bottoms to expose a big ugly purple bruise.

She pulled away from him and pulled up her waist band to hide the bruise.

"It's nothing, really." She lied.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty painful," Joshua explained; feeling concerned all of a sudden.

Emma lied down next to him on her left side and she lightly nipped his neck. Joshua felt shivers run down his spine and he controlled himself from wanting her.

"I'm fine," She repeated.

He wasn't exactly convinced but he didn't press the issue. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Hey Emma, what were you doing in the alley? I saw you with someone," Joshua asked, suddenly remembering that.

Emma stopped what she was doing and she turned away from Joshua, hiding her shocked expression from him.

" You were just imagining it," She lied.

"No I didn't. I saw you with a guy. What were you doing?" He repeated.

Obviously she didn't want to discuss it and she crawled under the covers to avoid answering the question.

"Good-night, Joshua," Emma said and closed her eyes.

Confused at her reaction, Joshua also crawled under the covers and turned off the lights. He couldn't help but think about what he saw earlier. The way he saw her with that man and when she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him into the alley….was she?

She had been acting strange ever since they arrived in Washington, but Joshua thought it was because it brought back haunting memories from some of her cases. He didn't expect it to be because of a man. Did Emma use to have something with him? Joshua started to question his relationship with the former detective and for the rest of the night he wondered….

Was she getting tired of him?

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Fifth Street  
Midnight  
December 8, 2012**

Massie and Derrick roamed the streets that night, hoping to find someone who could give them any information in finding James Webster. After reading several journal entries about him, Massie determined that he knew something about Pauls death. Emma had told her that Reed Webster was a crime lord and maybe there was a connection somewhere…like maybe he was the son.

"Where do you expect to find any information on this guy?" Derrick asked as they rounded a corner.

"I have my ways…or rather I have the contact list of Emmas' old sources." Massie replied with a slight chuckle.

Coming into an alley behind a restaurant, Massie found the back door and she knocked three times on it and then twice and then she tapped her fingers lightly on it. The door opened and a short woman with purple hair and deep skin appeared. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Massie and Derrick.

"I didn't expect to see someone other than the former detective," She told them.

"Well that's a shame. You're Lea Chen, right?" Massie asked.

"I am. And I take it you want information," Lea inquired.

Nodding, Massie pulled out Paul's journal.

"We're trying to find a man by the name of James Webster. We have reason to believe he may know something about the death of Paul Lyons," Derrick explained.

Hearing James' name, Lea immediately went bug eyed and she grabbed Massie and Derrick by the collars of their shirts and she dragged them in to her hide-out. Pulling them in, she took a quick look outside and then shut her door, locking it in the process.

"James Webster? You dare try finding that mad man just to bring justice to the death of one of his co-workers?" Lea hissed.

Catching this, Massie seemed a bit confused.

"Mad man? Co-worker? What does this all mean?" Massie asked.

"James Webster took over this crime organization after his father Reed passed away. Paul Lyons worked for him. If you're trying to find this man, I suggest that you arm yourselves carefully. There's no knowing what he'll do when he finds out that you're onto him," Lea explained.

"Where can we find James?" Derrick repeated.

"I don't have that information. The other informant Hawk does. You can find him behind The Boston Pizza restaurant," Lea answered.

Massie rolled her eyes and began to wonder. What was it with shady characters and their hiding in restaurants? Thanking Lea, Derrick and Massie left the room and headed out of the alley. Sighing, Massie ran her hand through her hair and Derrick rubbed his tired eyes.

"So…should we go find Hawk?" Derrick asked.

"Sure. The sooner we find out where James is, the better we can get to interrogating him," Massie said.

Just as soon as they left the alley, Derrick saw a shadowy figure bolt away from the entrance. Seeing the silhouette, he judged it to be a woman…albeit a short one. Hadn't he seen that figure before?

Before another word was said, a deafening roar pierced the night air and Massie and Derrick were thrown forward. Throwing out her hands, Massie broke her fall and turned around to see that the building that they were once in was now engulfed in a pillar of fire!

"Oh my god!" Massie screamed.

"What happened?" Derrick asked.

Getting to their feet, the two backed away even more as they felt the heat from the flames on their skin. A fire trucks' sirens were heard in the distance and as the two looked on, they both came to the same conclusion.

Someone was on to them.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Holiday Express Hotel  
Suite room 244  
12:45am  
December 8, 2012**

Waking up from a dream, Claire looked around to notice that she was still in Washington. Feeling the side of the bed, she realized that Cam was missing. Getting out of bed, she slipped into her robe and ruffled her blonde hair.

"Cam?" She whispered.

Looking around, she saw him outside on the balcony and she went to join him. Coming out, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"You scared me," Cam whispered as he jumped a little.

"Sorry. Why are you up?" Claire asked.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" He replied.

"I had a nightmare."

Hearing that, Cam turned around so that he was facing his fiancée and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked.

Nodding, Claire looked up at him and gave a heavy sigh. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Cam, when do you think this will be all over?" Claire asked.

Kissing the top of her head and resting his chin there, Cam could sense that Claire wanted to go home so that they could get married. But he could also sense that she wanted to help Massie find out who killed her uncle. It was a dilemma that he never saw her in.

"Don't worry, Claire. I'm sure Massie and Derrick are getting closer to finding out who did it," Cam reassured.

Sighing, Claire wrapped her arms around Cams' neck and she lightly kissed his lips. Savoring the touch, Cam pulled her more closely to him and kissed her back. It was a sweet moment and just when they were ready to head back into their room, Cam heard a noise from behind Claire. Looking behind her, he saw a shadowy figure climbing up the trellis.

"Claire!" He warned and pulled her away from where the figure stood.

The figure hopped onto the balcony and held out something that glared in the moonlight…a small dagger!

Shoving Claire out of the way, Cam made a grab at the figures wrist that held the knife and he wrestled it out of their grip. The figure jabbed their fist into his nose and Cam reeled back, hitting the balcony as he fell down.

"Cam!" Claire cried and went to rush over to him.

"Get inside!" He ordered.

Nodding, Claire headed for the sliding door when she was grabbed by her robe and she was knocked down. Getting to his feet, Cam charged at the attacker and grabbed hold of him, dragging him off of Claire. He threw out his fist and it connected with the attackers jaw.

"ARGH!" He yelled…of course it was a man…Cam could tell from the tone in his voice.

The two men fell to the ground and they went a round of throwing punches at each other. Claire watched helplessly as she watched her husband fight to keep her safe from the danger that interrupted them. Seeing his knife, the attacker made a grab at it and slashed open Cams' left arm.

"AH!" Cam yelled and he backed away from the attacker.

Getting to his feet, the attacker kicked Cam hard in the gut, causing the young man to scrunch up into a ball and he had a coughing fit. The attacker advanced towards Claire.

"What do you want?" Claire demanded as she backed away from him.

Unbeknownst to her, she was backing up towards the balcony railing.

"It's not what I want…it's what he wants. And he wants you dead," The man said.

Claire felt her heart pound wildly and it was loud enough that it felt like her ears were going to burst. She felt as if some sort of doom was upon her and she couldn't escape from it. Someone wanted her dead….why? What had she ever done to deserve this?

"Why?" She asked.

A sick smile played on the man's face and he advanced towards her again, his knife poised towards her menacingly. Looking behind his shoulder, Claire saw Cam finally get to his feet after regaining his senses and he crept up behind the man.

"Why? Because you're related to the man he killed…and therefore, you must join him." The man answered.

Claire finally found herself up against the railing and she had nowhere else to go. She waited a good few seconds and as the attacker got closer, Cam dropped his shoulders and came rushing up from behind. At the last second, Claire dove to the floor of the balcony and Cam tackled the intruder, sending him over the balcony.

"AHH!" The attacker screamed and he hit the ground.

"Is he dead?" Claire asked.

"No. It was only a one story drop. He should have busted his ankle," Cam explained.

Sighing in relief, Claire clutched her pounding heart and her knees shook from the adrenaline that rushed through her body. Cam came over to her and he wrapped her in his arms, being careful about his injured shoulder.

"You're bleeding," Claire frowned.

"It's fine…just a nick," Cam lied.

Glaring at him, Claire dragged him back into their room and they locked the balcony door. Heading over to the bed, Claire sat him down and she went to get Massie's medical kit from her room. Coming back, she took out gauze and rubbing alcohol.

After fixing up his shoulder, Claire held onto him tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Cam…someone tried to kill me," She whimpered.

"But you're safe now. Claire, I promise that we will get through this. I'll protect you no matter what. I love you and we're going to get married. I can't lose you." Cam reassured her.

Even if his words gave her some comfort, Claire didn't stop the tears from pouring out of her blue eyes. Burying her head into his chest, Claire let them flow and Cam put his arms around her and he cried with her but more so out of relief that she was okay.

Feeling his arms around her was enough for Claire. When they finished having their moment, they crawled back under their covers and fell back asleep. Cams' arms were wrapped around her and Claire felt that comforting peace enter her heart…telling her that no matter what, Cam would protect her from the dangers that would be following them for the next few days.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**QOTD: In regards to the last chapter, which ninja turtle has a love for pizza?**


	11. Assasination Attempt Averted!

**An AU Clique story  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique characters. I also do not own the mention President of The United States.**

**Read and Review! You too, silent readers!**

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
****1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW  
11:30 am  
December 9, 2012**

The next day, many people were out on the streets waiting to catch a glimpse of the Big Man as he would be driving down in his limousine to head off to some peace talk negotiations. The crowd went on for miles.

Emma and Joshua were in the crowd, waiting along with everyone else. Emma kept her eyes wandering around for any signs of the foul play that Hawk told her would be happening.

Massie and her friends were also there, but for different reasons. As Head Detective of CTAV, Massie had been personally invited to join aiding The President for protection in case anything went wrong…which they knew would happen after being informed the night before.

Back on the streets, Emma kept her chocolate brown eyes peeled open for anything out of the ordinary, but it was a bit difficult with such a large crowd of people on the sidewalks. With the disadvantage of her height, Emma wasn't able to look above everyone.

"What's with you today? You seem super edgy," Joshua mentioned.

Turning to him, Emma bit down on her lip.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night," Emma explained.

Joshua rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent about Emma. Emma shook her head, not wanting to ask him what he said.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Massie and Derrick also had their eyes peeled out for any signs of foul play as they knew that something was going to happen after being informed the night before.

"So Mass, after this should we go search for James Webster or the weapon?" Derrick asked.

"We should split up. I'll go track down James Webster and you can take Cam and the other boys to the house to search it," Massie explained.

"What about the girls?" Derrick asked again.

"I told Alicia to take them shopping while we're out." Massie replied.

Emma had finally broken from the crowd and she came to the edge of the sidewalk which was barricaded off with police signs. Looking around, her sharp brown eyes finally picked up on a lone figure in the building on the opposite side. She noticed the long black barrel of a gun poking slightly out of the window.

Without even thinking, she leapt over the barricade and evaded the police men, making it to the other side and she headed into the building. Joshua had taken notice of her and he called after her. When she didn't respond back to him, he made his way after her but he was cut off.

"Sir, step away from the barricade." An officer ordered.

"But…"

"Now!" The officer barked.

Joshua had no choice but to obey and he continued to wonder why Emma had suddenly run off.

Reaching the fourth floor, Emma headed into the room that she saw the figure in. His back was to her and she crept up behind him. There was no way in hell that she was going to let this person kill The President, even if she wasn't a big fan of his.

Coming up behind the gunman, she grabbed him by the neck just as he pulled the trigger and she threw him to the floor.

Outside, everyone heard the loud gunshot and they all turned their attention to where it came from. Panic rose and people started fleeing the area to get away from the madman who had a gun. Massie and Derrick heard where the source of the gunshot came from and they made their way to the building.

Hearing the gunshot, Joshua had felt panic rise up in his chest. Where the hell was his girlfriend? He pushed through the throng of people to find her and make sure she was safe.

Back up in the building when Emma had thrown the gunman to the ground, she got a clear look at his face. He seemed to be in his early twenties and had auburn hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't Reed Webster like she thought he was, so she assumed he worked for the man. He grabbed her roughly and brought her down to the floor, where he used her moment of distraction to pin her to the ground using his body.

"Who are you working for?" Emma demanded.

"How did you find out about this?" He demanded at the same time.

An awkward silence followed as the two stared intensely at each other. Finally, Emma brought her knee up on the gunman's sensitive area and he lurched forward in pain. She shoved him off of her and she made a dash for the exit to get out of there before Massie and Derrick showed up, but he recovered quickly and grabbed her, sending her crashing back onto the floor. His big hands wrapped around her neck and Emma struggled to get him off of her.

"I'll kill you for making me miss my target. Now because of you, I'm going to have to do this all over again. My boss is going to hate me for failing," The gunman growled.

"Who are you working for?" Emma questioned in a strained voice.

Seething with anger and frustration, he slapped her hard across the face and he left her stunned. He didn't answer her question and instead he took out a knife from his pocket. When he shifted, Emma found some room to move and she quickly kneed him again.

"ARGH!" He screamed and fell backwards.

Getting her chance, Emma got to her feet and knocked him out cold with her fist drilling into his jaw. Quickly, she ran into the elevator and missed getting caught by Derrick and Massie as they arrived up the stairs.

Coming into the room, Massie and Derrick found a man lying on the ground knocked out cold. A long black gun was sitting by the windows edge.

"What the hell happened here?" Derrick asked.

"I think he got caught in something. He's still alive, just unconscious. Don't touch the gun. We'll have to dust it for finger prints," Massie explained.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW  
12:10pm  
December 9, 2012**

Claire, Cam and the others all waited outside the building that Massie and Derrick were in. They had all gathered there well after Emma had left the building as no one really noticed her and they discussed what to do later that day.

"Well Massie wants the girls and me to go shopping and she wants you guys to join Derrick in checking out Claire's uncles' house," Alicia explained, looking at her text from the alpha.

"Caaammmmm!" Claire whined.

"What?" Cam asked, turning back to his fiancée.

"Do you HAVE to go to my uncles' house? I thought we were going to get away from this," Claire explained.

Everyone stared at Claire as if she had gone crazy and Alicia got red in the face and it scrunched with anger.

"Kuh-laire! May I remind you that you're the one who dragged us here to help Massie in the first place with your uncles' murder?" Alicia reminded the blonde.

Claire felt like she had just been slapped in the face and she regained her senses. She seemed to have forgotten her true reason for coming to Washington in the first place. Now that she had been reprimanded by her beta, she shook her head clear.

"Sorry, I guess I forget sometimes." Claire frowned.

Cam pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear:

"Don't worry. Tonight, I'm all yours."

She grinned mischievously and slapped him playfully.

Finally, Massie and Derrick came out of the building. Massie had dragged out a man with her and he was brandishing handcuffs. Derrick held a big gun that had been wrapped up.

"Wow. What happened here?" Chris asked.

"We caught the gunman. He sang like a bird when he saw our badges," Derrick replied with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Joshua wandered up the streets looking for Emma. Coming up to a corner, he was about to cross when he heard soft gasps of pain emitting from an alley. Curious, he peeked inside to see what was wrong and he felt his heart leap into his throat. There was Emma…with that same white blonde haired young man. She was pushed up against the wall and held by her shoulders. The man seemed to be speaking something in her ears, but Joshua couldn't hear what it was. He didn't want to know what it was.

Turning away, he left for the car…feeling hurt and betrayed.

When Emma had left the building, she had rounded a corner and headed into a narrow alley to regain her senses. She knew that what she had done would raise questions. Massie and Derrick would be asking her sources if they knew who had stopped the gunman. They would find out that she was conducting her own investigation into all of this and she knew the consequences.

That's why she promised that she wouldn't tell Joshua anything. She knew that he would get her to turn herself in….he was good at persuading her. Emma was broken out of her thoughts when Hawk entered the alleyway. He didn't seem very happy about something.

She got to her feet to face him.

"You've got to do something for me." Emma said.

Before she expected a reply, she was caught off guard when her old source shoved her against the wall and pinned her by her shoulders.

"I'm not doing anymore for you. I just found out that you're not really working at CTAV anymore….I JUST find this out from watching the other detectives who entered the building. You know the rules Emma…." Hawk growled in her ear.

She was shocked, stunned. She had NEVER been handled this way by an ally before.

"Don't ever come looking for me again. If you do, I won't hesitate to go and tell the other two." He threatened and let go of her.

Before regaining her senses, Emma felt Hawk shove her away from him.

"Now get out of here." He ordered.

Still confused, Emma stumbled out of the alley and she headed off back to where she last saw Joshua.

After Massie and Derrick finished up their business with the police, they headed back to the group.

"Guys, there's been a change in plans. Derrick and I are going down to interrogate this guy. Maybe he can tell us where James Webster is. Cam, you and the guys can go search the house. Remember, we're looking for a safe of some sorts that could be holding a weapon," Massie explained.

"Got it." Cam agreed.

"What should we do?" Claire asked.

Massie thought this over for a second. After hearing about what happened to Claire and Cam the other night, she thought it would be safer if the girls stayed together somewhere in a public place. The shopping idea was still fresh in her mind.

"Go shopping…and find me something while you're there. I can nawt be wearing these heeled boots very much longer. They're killing me," Massie explained.

Laughing, everyone headed for their separate destinations.

* * *

**This took me longer than I thought to write. Enjoy!**

**QUOTD: Should I write a one-shot for The Clique…or Tangled? Give me a topic to work on as well.**


	12. Tension

**AU Clique Story  
Disclaimer: No cannon Clique characters belong to me….just OCs**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Police Station  
Interrogation Room  
2:10pm  
December 9, 2012**

Massie stood in front of the man from across the table with her arms folded in front of her. She got a good look at him and saw that he had guilt written all over his face. He had been identified as Mark Palmer and he was 25 years old.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point Mark. Who are you working for?" Massie asked, sitting down opposite from him.

Mark didn't say anything; he just burned his hazel eyes into her amber ones. Massie wasn't afraid of him and the whole silent treatment was just making her angry. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Not getting any answers after a few questions, Massie pounded her fists into the table, startling Mark.

"YOU BETTER START TALKING NOW!" Massie yelled.

Mark jumped in his seat and stared wide-eyed at her.

"I…I…Uh…James Webster! His name is James Webster. Please…don't hurt me," Mark begged, shielding himself from Massie.

There was that name again. James Webster. So there was a connection. He was somehow linked to Paul's death and the assassination attempt. Something wrong was going on here.

"And where can I find this James Webster?"Massie asked, getting right into the man's face.

He didn't answer again and Massie looked to Derrick and nodded.

"Look buddy, you better start answering some questions around here. Otherwise, I don't think I can control her for much longer," Derrick explained, putting his hands on Massie's shoulders.

Massie glared at the man and a low growl escaped from her throat. Mark shrank under her stare and he felt uneasy.

"Okay look, if I tell you what's going on then you better have someone protecting me." Mark bargained.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists," Massie said.

"We're not terrorists! Not yet at least. You see, James Webster runs an underground crime organization that he took over once his father passed away. Paul Lyons worked for him at the same time being a bodyguard for The President. Paul was James's inside man. James has big plans for Washington and the first thing he has to do is get his hands on a weapon that Paul kept from him, which is why James killed Paul," Mark explained.

Okay, now Massie knew that something was definitely wrong about this whole case. This went deeper than normal and it wasn't just about Paul's' death. No, Paul could have still been alive if he hadn't kept this weapon away from James. His betrayal was just a kink in James' plans. Massie HAD to find that weapon before things got worse.

"What is this weapon capable of?" Derrick asked.

Mark leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. A sick smile played on his face.

"Let's just say it's going to control certain members in parliament to do his bidding. It's a mind controlling weapon." Mark answered.

Derrick and Massie looked at each other with shock on their faces. They had to find that weapon and fast. It had to be destroyed.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Paul Lyons Home  
2:15pm  
December 9, 2012**

Cam, Chris, Josh and Dempsey had scattered around the house in order to find the safe that Massie and Derrick told them about. So far, none of them had found anything upstairs or on the main level.

When the guys gathered back in the living room, Cam folded his arms across his chest.

"Well there's still one place that we haven't looked and that's the basement," Cam explained.

Looking towards the basement door, the guys then looked back at Cam.

"Uh…can I stay up here? You know…be a lookout?" Josh asked.

Cam rolled his blue and green eye at his friend. He could obviously tell that Josh didn't want to go down in a dark and dirty basement as he feared that he would ruin his Ralph Lauren wool sweater.

"What? Are you afraid that you'll get dust on your sweater?" Chris asked.

"No! I just think that someone should stay up here in case something happens." Josh defended.

Muttering their 'uh-huhs' and 'yeah rights', the guys minus Josh made their way for the basement and headed down the stairs. Coming to the bottom, Cam flicked on the light switch which gave off little light.

"Rats. It's still too dark in here," Cam said and pulled out his iphone and turned on his flashlight.

"Okay, so what exactly are we looking for?" Chris asked.

"Massie said we need to find a safe; possibly one large enough to hold a weapon." Cam replied.

Nodding, the three boys fanned out in the basement and started looking around. When Cam was far enough away from the others, he pulled out his messages and pulled up Claires' contact.

**CF: Hey babe, how's shopping?**

**CL: Alicia wants me to buy more lingerie: ( I have enough!**

Reading that, Cam had to shake his head to get rid of the luscious image in his head. He loved Claire, he really did but he wanted to not think of her that way until they were properly married. And damn it! He wanted to marry her soon! He just wanted to help Massie finish up the case so that they could get back to what they left off on.

**CF: Tell Leesh to look for that for herself. Josh needs some anyways ;)**

**CL: 'O'**

Laughing, Cam said his good-byes and went back to using his flashlight. Suddenly, Chris called from the other side of the basement.

"Hey guys, I think I found it!" He called out.

Cam and Dempsey made their way over to their friend. On the wall in front of Chris was a large steel box with tumblers on it and a keypad.

"Oh great, it's got to be cracked open." Cam grumbled.

"Where's that journal?" Dempsey asked.

Cam pulled it out of his bag and mentally thanked Massie for letting them hold on to it, just in case codes were to be cracked. Handing it to Dempsey, Cam watched as his friend flipped through the pages until he came to a stop.

"Here is the journal entry that first mentions the weapon….oh my god." Dempsey said.

"What is it?" The guys asked.

"Do you know what this thing does? It's a mind control weapon and it's been planned on being used on the members of Parliament!" Dempsey exclaimed.

The guys gasped in shock at this and wondered who wanted to use it.

"Anyways, try this for the code: Zero Eight, Twenty-three, and Ninety Eight." Dempsey said.

It was the journal entries month, date and year. Cam twirled the tumblers on the safe and it clicked and he managed to swing it open. Inside the safe was a dinky sized ray gun with a satellite shaped disc on the front with the same needle in the center. It was made of white gold except for the needle which was a dark red.

Dempsey let out a snort and Chris held back a guffaw. Cam but down on his lip to keep from cracking up. Instead however, they let it out.

"HAHAHAHA! Seriously? This? This is the weapon that's going to control parliament? Did this come in a cracker jack box?" Chris asked through his laughter.

"HAHA…wait...wait…so Paul Lyons was killed over this? This James guy must be insane or something!" Dempsey said.

Cam took out the weapon and suddenly there was a loud beeping noise that went off in the safe. The guys stopped laughing.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

Looking behind the spot where the weapon sat, Cam saw a timer on the back, counting down from thirty seconds.

"Uh…I think we better RUN!" Cam yelled.

The men bolted for the stairs and made their way up. Not even explaining anything to Josh, Cam grabbed his friend and the four athletes ran outside…just in time for the house to get blasted to pieces!

The force of the explosion threw them down to the ground and each of them threw out their arms to break the fall before squashing their handsome faces. Cam felt something sharp stab him in the back of the leg and he cried in pain.

The gun that he had grabbed flew from his hands and landed a few inches in front of him and it remained in one piece.

When the roar of the explosion died down, Cam heard a loud ringing in his ears and his vision blurred. He saw shapes of figures knelt down by him and he heard voices but they were muffled.

Finally, everything came into focus again and he saw his friends knelt down by him.

"Hey Cam, you got shrapnel in your leg." Josh pointed out.

The three helped Cam up and he leaned on Dempsey for support. He winced as the pain increased in his leg. Josh bent down and picked up the weapon and put it in his bag.

"Are you guys alright?" Cam asked.

"We're scratched up, but we'll be fine." Dempsey said.

"Oh man, Claire is gunna kill me! I promised her that we wouldn't get hurt." Cam whined.

When a fire truck, ambulance and police car pulled up, Cam was taken over to the paramedics while Dempsey went to talk to the officers and Josh went to help the firefighters put out the fire. Chris went with Cam to the ambulance.

At the ambulance, Cam was lying on his stomach in the van while Chris was knelt down by him. The paramedics looked at Cams leg and winced when they found a chunk of wood in the back of it.

"Okay, we're going to have to take you to the hospital to get this taken out. You're probably in a lot of pain so we're going to put you under," The one paramedic explained.

Cam looked up at Chris with fear in his eyes. Okay, he was in a lot of pain but he didn't want to go to sleep. He hated masks…he hated anesthetics.

"Oh no, you keep those things away from me!" Cam ordered as they helped him onto their stretcher.

"Look buddy, stop being so macho and take it." The other paramedic ordered.

Chris held back a grin as he watched his tough friend struggle to keep the doctors away from him. It was quite funny to watch… if only Claire knew what her fiancée was like in situations like this.

Finally, Cam was put under and he fell into a deep sleep. Poking his head out of the van, Chris called Dempsey and Josh over.

"Take the car and go meet up with the girls and Derrick. Let Massie know that Cam and I are at the hospital. Whatever you do…don't…tell…Claire." Chris ordered.

"Right. I'll also make sure that Massie gets this weapon." Josh said, gesturing to his bag.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Washington Mall  
3:05pm  
December 9, 2012**

Coming to the mall, Josh and Dempsey found their girlfriends along with the others. Seeing Alicia, Josh smiled brightly as he made his way for her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, how's shopping?" Josh asked.

Alicia pecked him on the cheek.

"It's been good. Kuh-laire doesn't seem to think so though." Alicia said, glaring at the towhead.

Looking around, Claire looked confused.

"Where's Cam and Chris?" She asked.

Don't tell her…don't tell her…don't tell her.

"Uh, they went to do some grocery shopping for tonight." Josh lied.

The girls all giggled as they pictured two strong men going to pick out food at a grocery store. Claire imagined Cam wondering the difference between fat free yogurt and low fat.

"Cool. Anyways, Massie and Derrick are on their way. They managed to nail the gunman," Kristen explained.

"Did they use a hammer to do it?" Dempsey asked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Ha ha, no." Dylan said with a chuckle.

Massie and Derrick finally showed up after a few more minutes and Josh pulled out the weapon.

"Here it is Massie." Josh said as he handed it over.

Looking at it, Massie scrunched her face to hold back her laughter. It was so small compared to what she expected!

"Uh…thanks. Where's Cam and Chris?" Massie asked.

Don't tell her in front of Claire. Don't tell her in front of Claire. Don't tell her in front of Claire.

Grabbing Massie gently by the arm, Dempsey dragged her out of earshot from the group.

"When we grabbed the weapon, a bomb was set to go off. We got out unharmed, but Cam got a big chunk of shrapnel in his leg. They took him to the hospital," Dempsey explained.

Massie set her jaw firmly to keep from yelling out in anger. She didn't want to cause a scene and she definitely did nawt want Claire to hear about it.

"Thanks Dempsey. Okay, Derrick, we should go down to the lab and see how this thing works." Massie instructed.

"Sure thing. We'll see you guys later at the hotel." Derrick said.

Linking hands, the couple headed off again.

"Sooo….who wants to go sightseeing?" Josh asked.

* * *

**Washington, D.C  
Residence Inn Arlington Capital  
8:30pm  
December 9, 2012**

Joshua had been sitting on the bed watching television ever since coming back from Pennsylvania Street earlier that day. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen in the alley with Emma and that man. She was cheating on him….and it had been killing him all day.

She hadn't been around all day and he had texted her numerous times but she had never replied. He was feeling low…lower than low. How could she do this to him? What had he ever done to deserve such treatment? Was it because he wasn't as exciting anymore? Was she getting bored of him?

When they first started their relationship, Emma had told him that she had many boyfriends before but she could never commit for long. She had told him that she never cheated on any of them, but they broke up with her for her lifestyle.

So why was she cheating on him when he had never disapproved of her lifestyle? Lying down on his back, Joshua let out an angered growl. Suddenly, he heard the door open and he sat back up. Emma came into view but she didn't notice him for a second as she looked warily around.

"So…where have you been?" Joshua asked.

Emma jumped in fright as she thought that she was alone. Turning, she sighed in relief.

"There you are. I lost you in the crowd earlier today so I went looking for you." Emma said.

Somehow, he thought that she was lying. If she had lost him, why didn't she text or call him? Suddenly, Joshua took in her appearance and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Her clothes were all battered up and her hair was all tangled and matted, sticking out in random spots. He had to admit, it made her look slightly hot.

But he was too angry to say anything about her sex appeal. No…he was so angry that he started to see red. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! Getting off the bed, he stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Where have you been?" He repeated.

And for a second, he saw fear in her chocolate brown eyes. He got her…

"I've been out." She stated and headed towards the bathroom.

Before she could escape from him, Joshua grabbed her roughly by the arm and spun her back to him. She took in his angry expressions and her own expressions contorted…into fear. He knew it…she was cheating on him!

"Don't lie to me, Emma! I know what you've been up to!" Joshua accused.

Emma pulled out of his grip and looked down at the ground, knowing where this was going. She was done for, he had found out she was investigating into Massie's case. She looked back up at him and glared at him.

"Well then go ahead and say it already." She demanded.

He exploded.

"I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU GO SEE SOMEONE ELSE BEHIND MY BACK?" He yelled.

Wait…he didn't know? Emma mentally sighed in relief. He was just assuming that she was cheating on him. Well THAT was ridiculous but at least it would keep him from thinking other things.

She had to shower and change before heading back out. She had been following Cam and his friends all day and she recognized the weapon that they recovered. She was caught in that explosion as well which caused her appearance, among other things. She had also gotten in a fight with one of James' other workers who she had pried information out of. She knew where James was hiding and she was going to stop him.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Joshua asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Looking up at him, Emma couldn't for the life of her think of something to say. She was tongue tied by his attitude and for a second, she wanted to tell him to get his head out of his ass and stop assuming that she was cheating on him.

Noticing her silence, Joshua got even angrier. Her not saying anything meant that she wasn't ashamed of what she was doing and she wasn't going to argue anymore. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore and he pulled out the chain of the necklace that she gave him from behind his shirt. He tugged off the necklace and put it in her hands.

She looked up at him in shock. He was actually doing this, wasn't he? She could have told him right there what she was really up to, but the thought of being trapped in a CIA cell scared her. She would explain everything once the case was solved.

"Pack up your bags bitch." He ordered.

She stared at him, suddenly hurt. He had never called her that…EVER! She fought back her tears and she clasped the necklace tightly in her hands. But she would do it, because she didn't want him to be angry with her much longer. She would go find a motel and stay there until the case was over…and then she would come back and explain everything.

Taking all of her clothes out of the dresser, Emma put them away in her suitcase and she also grabbed her personal hygiene kit and packed that up as well. Putting on her sneakers and coat, she turned back to Joshua.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." She apologized sincerely.

Joshua felt hot tears prick his face as his anger subsided…only somewhat. He felt his heart break as he watched her leave the hotel. She had been the only good thing in his life and he was too her at one point. But then again, Joshua knew that nowadays, a couple never really could commit to anything.

As soon as she left, Joshua flung himself on the bed and dug his face into the pillow. He was alone again and it hurt every damn time.

Because after all, everyone in his life had walked out on him.

* * *

**I'm such an angsty writer…. *wipes tears***

**Anyways, there's a box…right down there *stretches to reach it* if you'll just write your thoughts about this chapter in it.**

**Please? Pretty please?**


End file.
